


The Clinic

by inkwellAnomaly



Series: Gudnatia.NET [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Eating Disorders, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Gun Violence, Headcanon, Heart-to-Heart, Hook-Up, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Character(s), Post-Divorce, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: The story of Behemo Barisol and his adventures in the Second Period.A completed text game run over Tumblr.>Official Website>BGM Playlist





	1. Game Start!

**THE CLINIC**  
**An Evillious Chronicles Text Adventure**

> New game

Your name is Behemo Barisol, and you are ready to have some fun.

In reality, you’re the admin of Gudnatia.NET, an immersive online gaming experience set in the virtual reality called the Second Period. Right now, you’re in your avatar, also called Behemo, who’s working in the Held Yggdra Institute for the Psychologically Disturbed. Your older twin sister is Levia, and your mother is Rahab. You both love them very much, but they don’t seem to get along with each other.

With regards to your current work, your boss Held has asked you to review some papers regarding the transfer of a new patient. She’ll be under Levia, although the boss wants you to run some tests on her to make sure she’s physically fine. Her name is Mayumi Santos, and she’s been put here to recover from having to watch the brutal death of her father at a factory in some other country.

You’ve been shirking your duties for the past three hours, surfing the web and chatting it up with your co-workers, namely Seth Twiright and Vlad Tuberci.

What will you do?

>retrieve arms

You happily retrieve the arms from your surgical dummy, Sergio! You’re sure he’s cool with it, haha.

As you wave them around in the air like a complete moron, you’re… reminded of your past. The doll arms, they were warm and in pieces. Angry voices outside a locked door.

…Aaaaand you put the arms down. You don’t like dwelling on your past. Makes you less upbeat!

> ==>  
You look out the window and notice that the sakura trees are blooming outside, despite you being in the virtual equivalent of Moscow, Russia. In Gudnatia, sakura trees are programmed to grow anywhere in the game and bloom all year-round, making every day feel like it’s anime.

I mean, it kinda is. You worked with the design team to make this essentially your dream world. Everything is anime in here. EVERYTHING.

> Think about your “family”.

Levia was going to be your avatar, but then you realized it would be more interesting if you gave her her own personality. She’s written to be everything you’re not - serious, hardworking, and honestly kind of a downer. As an AI, she’s meant to grow and develop, just like a real person! You’ve never had a sister to bicker with before, so honestly she’s pretty cool.

Rahab is awesome!! You never had a mom growing up, so you wanted to make her as cool as possible! She’s a doctor just like your dad in the real world, but she’s also a stone-cold Betty who sleeps with tons of men! So awesome. You also programmed her to treat you as her favorite kid, since obviously you’d like a mom that loves you. You honestly think she’s a better parent than your dad could ever be.

> Examine bulletin board.

Quite a few announcements! It seems that your new patient, Mayumi Santos, is scheduled to arrive today. She’s going to be under you and you’ll be performing some tests on her to determine that she’s physically fine before receiving further treatment.

Afterwards, you’ll be handing her over to your mom and your sister, since they’re the ones who specialize in psychiatry. That poor girl, seeing her father be brutally killed in front of her eyes… You honestly pity her. Seriously, who even decided to write a character this tragic??

Oh, there’s also an announcement for the birthday party of the institute’s sponsor, Mrs. Luna Hazuki. She’s a rich old woman with a bunch of cash because she was a famous inventor when she was younger. (You’re secretly online friends with her and play games with her sometimes. She’s so cool.)

>examine room

You are in a relatively small clinic room. There is a nameplate that reads, “Behemo Barisol, General Physician” as well as a sign that says, “The Doctor is In ♡”.

On your desk is your personal computer, the case files for Mayumi and a dismembered Sergio. On your wall is a bulletin board with a calendar, as well as pictures of your waifus which may or may not exist within this world.

To your side is a patient’s bed, as well as a cabinet with various medical tools and supplies.

> ==>

“…Working hard, I imagine?”

It’s your boss, Held! Crap, you gotta make it look like you actually read the case files on Mayumi, which were given to you three hours ago! What do you say?

>"Very VERY hard, Mister Held. Would you like a demonstration?"

You say that with as much confidence as you can muster.

“Hmm, I’d like to see it then. What do you know about Miss Santos?”

Shit. You take a sideways glance at the papers.

“S-she’s fifteen years old, birthday May 6. Daughter of Dionisio and Usagi Santos. Has signs of trauma after her father was killed in an accident in front of her.”

“I can see the case files right there. Have you gone through them at all?”

“Of course!! I can tell she likes bunny rabbits because they remind her of her deceased mother! Therefore, I’ve elected to go out and buy a bunny rabbit toy to keep her happy before she gets here!”

You’re bluffing. She has a bunny rabbit design on her shirt in the pictures attached. Held, however, seems to buy it.

“That’s… actually very astute of you. Go have Michaela… I mean, Michael or Gumillia buy it for you. They’re our interns, after all.”

>squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk

You could *technically* do that since this is a virtual world and you can easily sweep up the shit with your admin powers, but you’d rather not go through the hassle of it all.

You think this is enough references to a certain webcomic for a while.

>captchalogue case files before you leave

You store them in your inventory, which you programmed to be as simple to use as possible at the risk of having some *major* queue/stack data structure shenanigans.

Your inventory now contains:

  * Mayumi’s case files
  * Sailor Moon flip phone
  * Wallet w/ loose cash and waifus



Michaela’s the most convenient to contact since he’s right next door to your office. However, Gumillia’s more efficient and likely to get the task done on time; she kind of scares you though, since you know she’s a trained marksman.

Who do you choose to contact?

>embrace your laziness and cowardice and visit Michael

You do so.

“Behemo!! Long time no see~”

“Hi Michaela. Wanna go shopping with me??”

“Omg I’d love to! Should I tell Levia I’m leaving or–”

“Let’s sneak out.”

“It’s a plan! Levia’s in the break room, so let’s sneak past and go to the mall~ I’ve been meaning to find a new dress anyway.”

Taking advantage of everyone being out to lunch, you and Michaela sneak past Levia in the break room! You’re almost out the door and–

“Behemo! Are you sneaking out to go shopping? And you didn’t invite me?!!”

It’s your mom, Rahab. Do you take her along? Her sound fashion advice could be a key asset when you and Michael go for makeovers later at the hairdresser’s.

>use waifus to distract Rahab and make your escape in a swirl of anime

“Over there!! Some waifus!!!”

“Wai-whats?” Rahab turns her head, momentarily distracted.

You make your escape in a burst of sakura petals and kira kira sparkles, and Michaela follows suit. To the mall, you say!!

> ==>

While walking there, you chat it up with Michaela.

“So… how’s the professor?”

“Ugh, don’t call him that. He’s just a little bitch,” Michaela sputters.

“Ahhh. What did you guys fight about this time?”

“He told me I shouldn’t wear makeup to work!! It’s so a n n o y i n g! Just let me do what I want! It’s not like I criticize his fashion choices! I mean, for God’s sake he looks like a vampiric waiter or something! But do I say anything? No!! Because I let him be him, so he should let me be me!”

Oops. That went… not as expected. You forgot Michaela and Lich don’t exactly get along with each other. Heck, Michaela lives in a separate apartment with Gumillia as her roommate because she can’t stand living with Lich.

> ==>

“Sorry about that. Let’s talk about something else?”

“…Sure.”

“Alright, I see you’re growing your hair out. It looks nice!”

“You really think so? Aww, Behemo! I wanna grow it out and have these huge pigtails, you know? It’s awesome!”

Michaela was designed after Hatsune Miku, one of your favorite Vocaloids. The design team wanted to push for more Vocaloid-based characters, but you were all afraid of getting chased after by large companies in the real world.

I mean, who’d even play something where everyone is a Vocaloid? Not you, definitely. You’re a weeb, but a tasteful one at that.

> ==>  
After walking through the snow for about ten minutes, you successfully arrive at the mall. Nice, relaxing music is playing, and a sense of calm washes over you. Your to-do list is as follows:

  * Go clothes shopping
  * Go shoes shopping
  * Have hair done
  * Have nails done
  * Buy the rabbit I guess



As you pass by the food court, you see a familiar face.

“Behemo-chan! Aren’t you supposed to be at work? Hehe.”

It’s Vlad Tuberci! So this is where he goes off to during lunch. You spy on his table an amount of food that would sicken a normal person - the guy *cannot* stop eating.

“Ah, I see you brought Michael-kun with you as well. Sit down, sit down! I’ll treat you to some of my favorites here,” Vlad says, food still in his mouth. He’s honestly kind of gross and also a little childish, but he means well.

Do you sit with Vlad?

>nico nico no thanks (maybe another time, you need to speedread your files in peace)

“Maybe some other time, Tuberci-chan!! I have some files I need to read, and obviously I read best when at the hairdresser. Ta!!”

You and Michaela swiftly avoid his invitation to eat. Vlad’s nice and all, but he’s also kind of a creep, and you want to keep Michaela away from him.

You decide to follow through with your claim and visit the hairdresser first - makeover time!! You’re loaded in this game, so you get only the finest hairdressers for yourself and Michaela.

> ==>

After having your hair shampooed and trimmed, you and Michaela get blowouts! Wow, this will be around two to three hours. Meh, Held and Levia can wait.

As for your reading material, you catch up on the latest Gudnatia gossip in the aptly-named Gudnatia Gossiper, a tabloid slash academic journal released whenever the design team feels like writing fake articles.

You read the cover page. “Seth Twiright: HER menace or just some harmless weeb?!!”

You put the paper down.

You’re going to need a drink after this. Maybe you can tag along with Rahab when she goes bar-hopping later?

>Decide not to go bar-hopping

Hmm, fine. You decide not to go bar-hopping, at least for the time being. Rahab’s going to be a bit steamed at you for not inviting her along, but such is the nature of mother-son relationships.

After a most fabulous blowout, you pay for you and Michaela’s bill. You also tip your hairdressers generously, which you know will boost their in-game performance. No thank you’s needed, dear citizens of Gudnatia.

As you walk out of the salon, the mall’s expansiveness spreads out before you. Do you go shopping, or get around to actually buying that bunny rabbit toy for Mayumi? You’re not a man of empty promises (even though they usually start out as lies), so you’re definitely buying that bunny rabbit eventually.

>Get the bunny and name her Liv Tyler.

You go to a nearby toy store and purchase a plain, serviceable bunny rabbit toy. You briefly consider naming her Liv Tyler before settling for the name Usami - fitting for a girl of Japanese descent, huh?

Afterwards, you and Michaela window-shop for a bit and find nothing of interest within Michaela’s budget. You’d lend him the money, but you can’t let everyone know you’ve got a seemingly-endless amount of in-game purchasing power; that would ruin Gudnatia’s economy with inflation.

Of course, you’re no economist. That’s a job for Salem, the institute’s fund manager. He pops into the clinic from time to time just to mess with you guys. You heard he was involved with some shady dealings in the past during his time as a businessman. But, you’re not one to judge when it comes to people with shady pasts.

> Return to the clinic.

“Behemo! God, you bitch! If you’re going to go to the mall, don’t invite my assistant along!! Do you know how overwhelmed I’ve been these past few hours?!!”

Oh dear. Levia’s mad. When she gets in a mood, she doesn’t exactly settle down until a few weeks later.

“Sorry sis. Michaela and I got blowouts at the mall. We would’ve invited you, but–”

‘Don’t flatter me. Just get back to work before I report you to Held.”

‘Ugh, fine…”

You dejectedly go back into your office, but not before giving Michaela a knowing wink. “Thanks for taking me out today,” he whispers to you before going into Levia’s office next door. Levia slams the door, and you can hear her cursing you from behind the wall.

> ==>

“Your patient’s on her way. Her plane should be landing in a few hours.”

It’s none other than Held. God, why does he always micro-manage you?? Does he think you’re lazy or something????

Hahaha, just kidding. Of course you’re lazy. Held runs a tight ship here. You think that’s why he and Levia get along so well. You’re lucky he’s patient with you since you studied under him in college for biology (at least, your avatar did).

So you’ve got the rabbit toy and you’ve read the case files in the salon. Mayumi seems like a frightened little girl, and you honestly feel bad for her. She’s orphaned now, and the Philippine government is paying for her flight here. Maybe you can convince Luna to shoulder her fees?

> ==>

“Knock knock.”

It’s Rahab.

“I know you’re feeling guilty for not inviting me,” she says. “But I’ll let it slide. I’m going over to Twin Dragons’ tonight, wanna come with? Ladies get free drinks~”

The offer *is* tempting. You can easily pass for a woman, so long as you don’t speak. Plus, guys are naturally attracted to you in this game because of your high Bisho stat - they can’t resist you, regardless of your gender.

What do you tell Rahab?

>Check what's been allocated to your STRIFE SPECIBUS before agreeing. Can't be too careful out there.

You have your makeup kit equipped. Your lipstick doubles as a wicked chainsaw, among the other implements. You programmed certain items in this game to have innocuous doubles, which makes Gudnatia a little more interesting.

> Agree to Rahab’s invitation.

“Sure. I hope there are a lot of hunks tonight~”

“Of course! Let’s go with the usual rule?” Rahab says.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyone above 30 is yours, and anyone under is mine.”

“It’s settled then. Let’s meet at 6.”

“Agreed,” you say with a wink.

> ==>  
It’s six in the afternoon: everyone’s already gearing to leave. You discreetly meet Rahab at the entrance of the clinic. She’s taken off her lab coat to reveal a sexy sleeveless dress underneath. Meanwhile, you’ve got your most revealing maid outfit on - it’s easy to change outfits in this game anyway. Just select from your outfit menu!

“It’s ladies’ night tonight by the way. Just giving you a heads up,” Rahab says.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“…”

“I’m gonna guess Gilles is abroad again? Is that why you’re doing this?”

“Nah, we had a fight.” Rahab pulls out a box of cigarettes and begins smoking. She’s really designed to give off cougar vibes - sort of like a more promiscuous Meryl Streep.

“I see. Well, let’s go.”

> ==>

You hail a limousine cab (which exist in this world, haha) and book it to the Twin Dragons’ Bar. You enter; it’s a giant club with a Roman temple design. The centerpiece is this huge twin-headed dragon (you made it yourself; took literal weeks of design work and rendering).

While there, you and Rahab sit down at the bar. True to the club’s promise, it’s ladies’ night, and the two of you get free drinks - bright red shots called “Mikhail’s Inferno”. It’s honestly kind of cheesy, but you dig it.

> ==>

A hot guy walks up to you. Seems to be in his late twenties. Handsome face, bulging muscles.

“Hey prettyboy. Can I get you a drink?”

“No, but you can bring me over to your table~” you flirt back.

“That’s cool babe.” He holds out his arm in a faux gentleman gesture, and you put your arm around it. His muscles are very nice.

“Whoo!! Go son! Make momma proud!” Rahab cheers for you from afar.

You look back at her, winking. Mom, stop embarrassing me! Jk.

You eventually sit down at the guy’s table. His hot friends are there (90% of the dudes in this game are hot anyway). You chat them up, flirting with them as well (but not too hard). You learn that the guy’s name is Phaser (probably a nickname), and that he’s quit corporate and is going to intern at a hospital soon.

“Which place are you interning at?”

“Oh, just some local clinic. It’s called Held’s Institute, you know that?”

Fuck. You two are gonna be co-workers soon.

Do you keep flirting with Phaser?

> Fast forward.  
You wake up in a luxurious bed, hungover as hell. You distinctly remember dancing with Phaser last night, and then making out with him, then getting an Uber back to Rahab’s place (Levia hates it when you bring home guys).

You remember that this luxurious bed is actually the guest room bed: Rahab had a guest room built just for you in her mansion. Rahab’s loaded as hell since she’s deputy director of the clinic, although she doesn’t act like it. She likes to shirk work, just like you.

> ==>

Phaser groans next to you. “Hey prettyboy,” he says, voice hoarse. God, you want to melt.

“We’re in my mom’s house by the way. Make sure to greet her, she’s making us breakfast I think.”

“Ah yeah sure sure. Hey, would it be okay if I leave early? Today’s my first day at work and I wanna make a good first impression.”

Before you say anything, Phaser puts on his clothes (sadly) and tiptoes out the door. You can hear him greet Rahab. It’s all very awkward, but it’s an awkward you’re already used to. This isn’t the first time you’ve brought home a guy in this game.

> Have breakfast.

“How’d last night go?” you ask her.

“Oh, it was amazing. I already sent my guy home, that’s why you didn’t see him.”

“How old was he?”

“37. He was married, two kids. Ha! Plus points for me!!” Rahab says. You high-five her.

“Anywho,” she continues. “Let’s have brunch or something. I’m way too hungover to cook.”

“Sure. Where do you want to eat?”

“Hmm, maybe Tita Conchita’s? They’ve got some great croissant-thingies there. Lotsa fusion cuisine.”

Levia will probably be steaming mad at you for shirking work again. Do you go with Rahab, or actually go to work on time today?

>Go to work. You can't be a total party animal.

Once you get there, you find everyone in a bit of a fuss. Everyone wants to see the new patient, Mayumi.

You push your way through. Crowding around her are Levia, Michaela, Held, Marie, Vlad and Seth.

> Examine patient.

She looks just like her file photo, although maybe a little worse for wear. She has pale skin and disheveled platinum-blonde hair with a rainbow gradient. You remember, she’s based on one of those Vocaloids. You can’t remember which one, although you feel like that’s an important fact.

> Say hi.

“Hi Mayumi. I’m Dr. Barisol, and you’ll be under me for today. You can call me Behemo-chan,” you say with a calm, even tone.

“H-hello… Will you be… performing tests on me…?”

“Yes, but think of it like a checkup. Everyone wants you to get better, so let’s all work together here!”

“Thank you…” she says. You produce the rabbit toy from yesterday and give it to her. She seems quite pleased.

> ==>

Held breaks the silence.

“Alright everyone, back to work. Let’s not crowd around Ms. Santos. She’s under the Barisols for now, so let’s all give her some space.”

Everyone nods, and they go back to their respective offices. Soon after, Held pulls you aside.

“You mentioned to me before that you’re in need of an assistant, correct?”

“…Yeah?”

“Well, we have an intern coming in today. I’m assigning him to you. He’s quite… voluptuous, so please. Just remember our HR guidelines on workplace conduct.”

“Yes, Held-sensei-sama-chan~!!”

“…Just go back to work. And do treat Ms. Santos with care, she’s been through quite the trauma. Her father’s death is only the surface of her issues.”

“Why’s that?”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I’ve got a contact working at the police station. There’s rumors that… Ms. Santos herself was involved in her father’s death. There’s even hearsay that she has…”

“Has what?”

‘Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome. Of course, I’m sure it’s just because of the media scare going around. Don’t jump to conclusions until your sister’s run her tests.”

‘Alright boss, thanks for the heads-up.”

> ==>

You find Mayumi in your office, playing with her rabbit toy. Phaser should be getting here in a few minutes, since he’s probably taking a cab.

What do you do?

>DON'T MENTION THE HER THING.

“Mayumi-san, maybe you’d like to take a nap first. I’m sure you’re tired from your flight all the way here from the Philippines! Will you be needing anything?”

“…No… It’s fine…”

“You must be cold!! I’ll have my assistant get you a nice, warm blanket. Can you go with me to the private wards?”

You hold out your hand, and she hesitantly takes it. You lead her out of the room. Everyone makes sure not to stare. Being in a place like this must already be tough for her without all the attention.

> Tuck her in.

She’s sleeping soundly, which leaves only Phaser to deal with. You rush back to your office and change into your sultriest maid outfit (the one from last night) and sprinkle rose petals on the floor. You strike a seductive pose and lie in wait.

The door begins to open. This is it. This is it, gurl!

> ==>

It’s Seth. He looks at you, compliments you on your outfit, then hurries out the door. He apparently had some files to deliver, but he says they can wait.

> ==>

Phaser walks into your room. He immediately busts open his shirt and slams you on your desk, making out with you more passionately than the night before.

“The door’s unlocked,” you say.

“I don’t care,” he replies, voice hoarse and dripping with lust. You continue to make out. Phaser’s starting to get grabby with you - his hands are starting to reach the Boyfriend Zone™, which is pretty wild for you, honestly.

Now would be a really bad time for someone to walk in on you guys.

>Be walked in on.

“Aww, ugh, Behemo-chan! Is that the new intern?! Gross!!” It’s Marie.

Marie’s… honestly a bit of a brat, but an entertaining one at that. She always acts like she’s a princess - which she kind of is, since she’s Gilles’ spoiled, orphaned niece. She’s also really close to Luna, to the point that she’s slated to inherit everything in Luna’s will once she dies. Luna’s treated her like a surrogate granddaughter, and apparently she grew up with Luna’s grandson. They’re like twins or something - Marie’s the princess, and Luna’s grandson is the faithful servant.

Kind of cute.

You and Marie are buds! She knows how to rock that lolita fashion, so she always comes to you for tips on how to style herself. She’s the youngest member of the institute, being a historian compiling cases of psychologically deranged people. She says she wants to be a full-fledged archivist when she gets older.

Actually, Marie kinda reminds you of Levia. They were both prodigies - really high Intelligence stats - so they unlocked college level education at age 6. They never really got to be normal girls. Hmm, go figure.

>Suddenly have it occur to you that Marie interrupted your sloppy makeouts with Phaser

Phaser buttons his shirt and tries to hide his boner. You, being the master of save-face, quickly switch gears and make idle talk with Marie.

“So… how’s your uncle?”

“He’s still, well… at home. You know he and auntie Rahab had a fight again?!! Ugh, the two should just bone and get it resolved,” Marie whines. She seems to have forgotten that she literally just walked in on you about to go to town with Phaser.

“Anyway anyway. What did you want to come into my office for?”

“I just wanted to give you these files. I was digging around through the archives, and I found some case files regarding your patient’s grandmother! Apparently she stayed here herself decades ago, when Boss Held was still… not a geezer!!”

“Cool cool. Just toss ‘em on my desk,” you say, not at all that interested. Levia’s the one who deals with childhood trauma, not you. The body’s your schtick, not the mind.

“So where are you going today?”

“Probs mall with Michaela. Although I might visit Grandma Luna later, do you want to come with?”

“Sure thing,” you say.

Marie, sensing that the conversation is over, excuses herself and goes back to work. Phaser and you look at each other and nod. Phaser asks you to give him something to do to distract the both of you. Instead of saying “me”, you instead tell him to check on Mayumi’s vitals every hour on the hour.

Meanwhile, you’re going to be finishing that butler dating sim Seth recommended to you last week: “From Zero to One: Bruno’s Doki Doki Life with Judge-sama :･ﾟ☆✧ ”. You heard it’s pretty good; you play as the butler of a corrupt judge hoping to win over his heart (among other things).

Do you play the game?

>ponder the concept of playing a game inside a game, and if it can go any deeper

Hmm, there’s such things as mini-games anyway. You decide to indulge for the time being.


	2. Side Story: Bruno

> GAME START: Bruno’s Doki Doki Life with Judge-sama :･ﾟ☆✧

Your name is BRUNO ZERO, and this is the final chapter of your life. The Leviantan Civil War has broken out, and it’s just the two of you, you and your boss Gallerian Marlon, at the Dark Star Courthouse.

It’s extremely likely that either you or Gallerian will be dying tonight. This quiet time may be the only opportunity you have to confess your feelings. Do you do so?

>Confess in the most overblown melodramatic manner possible

Bruno: Gallerian…  
Bruno: All my life, I’ve looked for someone who would see me as an equal. Someone who would treat me not as a member of my race, but as me.  
Bruno: That fateful day… When we met on the snow field… I remember it like it was yesterday.  
Bruno: It was then that I knew. “This is the man I want to serve.”  
Bruno: And so serve you I did. I was your butler, your aide, your confidant. I was your best friend,  
Bruno: But people are greedy. You know that better than I. And as for me, I was greedy myself. I wanted more than friendship from you. I wanted…!

A bullet flies through the window, piercing your chest.

Gallerian: No…! No, Bruno, I can’t lose you too! You’re all I have left…!  
Bruno: Gallerian… Save yourself…  
Gallerian: No. I refuse to let you die here. We can escape, we can become fugitives in the East!  
Bruno: I’m sorry… But the movie of my life has reached its final episode. Gallerian, I…  
Bruno: I…  
Bruno: If we could be reborn…  
Bruno: Hire me again as your butler, okay…?

You die of the bullet wound. Gallerian tries shaking you awake, but to no avail.

Neutral End: Biting the Bullet

>confess subtly and also try planning an escape

You reset to the latest save point and try to get a different ending.

Bruno: It’s… alright, Gallerian. For this, you must live. You must save Michelle. Remember, there’s a hidden underground tunnel between here and your mansion. Make sure you use it.  
Gallerian: But what about you? I’m no good in a fight, I should have you with me!

There’s noise of breaking furniture in the other room. It seems the people’s militia are beginning to storm the courthouse.

Bruno: There’s no time. I’ll hold them off.

You push Gallerian into the room, and lock it from the outside. You hear Gallerian weeping from the other side of the door.

Bruno: Oh, and Gallerian?  
Bruno: It was an honor being your butler. Hire me again in the afterlife, ‘kay? I’d like…  
Bruno: I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you as well.  
Bruno: Even after we die.

Gallerian sobs. A masked Nemesis storms in along with an enraged Gammon Octo. You put up a fight to stall time for Gallerian to escape, you hear him do so. Nemesis urges Gammon to arrest you, and they do. After all, you only indirectly helped Gallerian’s crimes - it’s Gallerian they’re after.

Basically, you’re more use to them alive than dead.

You spend months in prison, released after the end of the civil war only to be jailed again due to your part in the Dark Star Scandal. Luckily, you escape prison and head to Evil’s Theater. You’re judged by “Michelle” and leave, deciding to become a spy for Maistia.

Right now, you’re on the way with the special forces to stop Nemesis, who’s now dictator of Elphegort.

Neutral End: The Truth

> Use cheat code.  
With some of your special server admin powers, you tamper with the game program and make it display a super special secret ending.

Your name is Bruno Zero, and you appear to be in hell.

It’s dimly-lit, and there’s flowing magma rivers around you. Above, a ceiling made of bedrock. You begin walking around.

You see Gallerian and what appears to be Nemesis in a hood and mask. He… embraces Nemesis.

Gallerian: I will never… hand over my fortune to the likes of you!  
Gumillia: Very well. Deadly Sinner bound by Greed, you are fated to fall into the depths of hell. Any last wishes?  
Bruno: Wait! I’d… like to go with him.  
Gallerian: …Yes. He’s my aide, after all. He sticks by me through thick and thin. Even in the afterlife we’re inseparable.  
Bruno: Gallerian…  
Gumillia: The fate of you two has been decided then.

The Master of the Hellish Yard waves her hand, and the two of you fall into the depths of hell. Waiting for you is Michelle Marlon, the “Sleep Princess”; the three of you decide to bide your time and rebuild the world into a Utopia when the time is right.

In the distance,

A merry-go-round’s madame begins to turn.

SECRET ENDING: Madame Merry-Go-Round and the Final Judgment

Well, that was fun! That took you a good two hours, since you really like savoring the dialogue and stuff. Phaser comes back and reports that Mayumi’s condition appears stable, with some palpitations here and there. Probably the stress.


	3. The Party

> ==>

“Hello, gentlemen! Hope I’m not disturbing anything…!”

It’s Salem. Oh yeah, you forget he likes to hang out here every now and again.

“I just brewed up a fresh pot of tea in the break room. Would you chaps like to have a spot?”

“Sure thing, Salem! This is my assistant Phaser, by the way.”

Phaser awkwardly shakes hands with Salem. God, why are you even planning on fucking him?

The two of you make it to the break room. There, Levia and Gumillia are silently eating their sandwiches. You can tell those two are close, but they’re just not the type to be all clingy to each other.

>Grab some food. All that gaming made you hungry.

You grab some tea cakes to go with Salem’s tea. You spot Marie lording it over with her princess get-up at the other table. Apparently it’s 3:00?

“Now, it’s tea time!” she says, clapping her hands together before sipping the tea daintily. God, she’s never going to be the main character of a series.

> ==>

Vlad comes in, snarfing down his usual horde of chips, fries and burgers. He sees the tea, asks Salem if he can have some, and promptly drinks the entire pot.

“Thanks, I needed that for my digestion,” he says.

“Well…! My word—”

Salem is about to blow a fuse. Should you interfere?

> Try to find some popcorn and enjoy the show.

You don’t have any popcorn!

“My dear sir, my tea is only of the highest quality, and therefore it is of great importance that—”

“So you have any more? Wow I’m still thirsty a bit.”

Salem grits his teeth together.

> ==>

Just then, Held walks in.

“Alright everyone. I want everyone back at their desks as soon as they’re done eating. No dilly-dallying.”

Silence spreads across the room. Held’s word is law around here.

“May I remind everyone that Mrs. Hazuki’s birthday is this week. I’m requiring you all to visit her mansion and attend the party - you better be on your best behavior.”

“But who’ll watch Mayumi?” you chime in.

Held gives a pained expression for a split second. “I can arrange something with the night shift guard. She spends most of her time sleeping, anyway.”

> ==>

A few days pass. Your tests confirm that Mayumi is indeed physically fine and ready for further treatment. You hand her off to Levia and Rahab for psychological testing.

> ==>

It’s the night of the party. You’re wearing a long-gown version of your usual maid outfit, and Phaser is your date. You’re holding his arm as you get off from a limo; you spot Rahab with Gilles in the distance (they probably made up) and Levia going by herself (in her usual boring black dress, no less).

As you knock on the door, an upright, aristocratic old woman goes to greet you.

“Hello, dearie… Long time no see.” Luna says, her wide smile causing the wrinkles in her cheeks to deepen. She pulls you into a warm embrace. God, you wish you were her grandson.

“Talooooos!!” You can hear Marie shout while having him chase her. Talos Hazuki is Marie’s age and was built by Luna around the time Marie was five; the two grew up together and are basically twins. Since he’s a robot, Talos is a genius mechanical engineer.

Apparently he’s also built to be a companion robot for this spaceship called the Climb One - humanity’s last resort in the event of the total destruction of the Second Period. But right now, he’s mostly a companion robot to Marie. Marie was orphaned at a young age, and Gilles, her uncle, decided to become her legal guardian. Gilles then asked Luna, who was an old friend and recently lost a grandchild of her own, if she could make something that could ease Marie’s pain just a bit.

And so, “Talos” was born.

> ==>  
The party’s in full swing. There’s wine, dance and classical piano - Luna’s sort of thing.

Held comes up to you and puts his hand on your shoulder. It seems there’s something on his mind.

“What’s up, doc?”

“…”

“Sorry. You seem worried. What’s up?”

“Behemo… I just wanted to say. Please, take good care of Ms. Mayumi.”

Ohhh, now you remember why Held cares so much about Mayumi. He’s projecting! In your head, you load up the program file for Held’s tragic backstory. Tbh, you don’t know why your developer team decided to give him this much angst.

> ==>

Held was an aspiring judge for the Dwarf Star Bureau, with his only daughter Millennia. Millennia was one of the first ever documented cases of HER, and so Held rushed to build a Black Box, collaborating with the physicist Seth Twiright. Twenty years ago, they were able to finish Black Box Type E, the very first model, when suddenly Millennia… died. Held was heartbroken and couldn’t save her.

Because of that, he started the Held Yggdra Institute for the Psychologically Disturbed, using his savings as judge as well as being sponsored by his longtime friend Luna. Held’s been dedicating his life to saving HERs, especially young children, because he doesn’t want anyone to go through what he went through. He also treats Levia as well as the interns as his children, that’s why he’s so harsh with them.

It’s honestly kind of sad.

> ==>  
You go further inside. Talos passes by you, asking where Marie is. You say she’s upstairs, doing her makeup, you think. He nods, and then walks off to her.

Their relationship as “twins” is really cute. Marie is the princess, and Talos is the dutiful servant.

> Look around.

It seems Levia and Gumillia are over by the corner with drinks. Vlad is at the table wharfing down food as usual, while Gilles is speaking with Luna. You heard that Gilles had courted her at some point, but Luna rejected him, saying they were better as friends - and friends they became. Rahab is flirting with some random party guest(s), and Michaela seems to be chatting it up with Marie, who’s done with her makeup - you have to admit, her princess dress is pretty nice.

Seth Twiright arrives late, and everyone turns their head. Seth helped invent Black Box with Held, and he’s famous for discovering parallel worlds, but he’s not exactly… the most likeable character. Mostly sticks to his own research and doesn’t make the effort to make friends.

He goes up to you, asking how you are. How do you engage?

>Be friendly. It's a party!

“Sup, Seth! I just completed that game you recommended me, the one with the butler?! So intense!”

Seth seems taken aback that you remembered his game recommendation.

“Wah… thanks, Behemo-san. I’m taken aback that you remembered his game recommendation.“

He puts his hands to his glasses and makes them do the megane thing.

“All according to keikaku: the keikaku to make Behemo… like the games I like!! Keikaku means plan btw.”

Oh dear God. This is going to be a long conversation.

>Realize you've made a horrible mistake

“Ah, Seth, Gilles was just asking me an astrophysics question a while ago! I couldn’t answer, maybe you could explain?”

“Sure, Behemo-kun. What’s the question?”

“It’s really complicated, I forgot~!! Maybe you can go talk to him?”

Seth goes off on his way, excited to share his research.

> ==>

You notice that Levia left the party early. Probably went back to the clinic to check on Mayumi.

You have two choices:

> ==>  
> Be Levia.


	4. Intermission: Bloodstained Switch

>BE LEVIA

INTERMISSION START: BLOOD-STAINED SWITCH

You are now Levia.

You’re walking back to the institute from the train station - you and Held can’t stop worrying about Mayumi being all alone there with only a guard for company. She’s your most important patient.

> ==>

As you go inside, all the lights are turned off. Not wanting to waste energy, you grope your way to your office and turn on the lights there. Currently, you’re waiting for Held to finish driving back; it’s a lot safer than the train for someone his age. He simply sent you ahead to check on Mayumi.

> Check on Mayumi.

You open up the computer program that lets you track Mayumi’s vitals. She seems stable, although the palpitations have been getting more frequent lately. You think it’s all the stress she’s trying to hide - the poor girl. She’s an orphan, and all alone: you kind of know what that’s like. Rahab was never there to raise you, and it’s not like you ever knew who your father was. So you just drowned yourself in work to make up for that void in your life.

> ==>

Mayumi’s heart is racing. Beep beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep. And then… flatline.

Your heart is going to break. You really thought you could help her.

What do you do?  
>attempt to bring her back???

You run up to her bed, hoping to save her and… she’s gone? There’s no body, nothing.

Dread begins to creep up your back. What were those files Behemo had handed off to you to read before the party? Think, Levia, think.

> ==>

A voice rings out in the darkness.

“Hello…?”

It’s Held. It seems like he’s finally gotten back.

You grope your way back to your office, cursing yourself for forgetting a flashlight. You decide to break the news to Held directly.

> ==>

The light in your office flickers, and then shuts off. In a panic, you open your cupboard and take out your trusty flashlight. Your finger touches something cold and metallic - it’s Gumillia’s fireworks gun, which she gave you for your birthday last year.

“You never know,” Gumillia had said. “You might, get attacked by a deviant.”

>take both

You decide to err on the side of caution and take both the gun and the flashlight. Held asks what’s going on, and you catch him up on the situation.

“I fear the worst,” he says.

“Get behind me then.”

Held’s an old man and isn’t much use in a fight, but he can hold a gun and knows the institute’s floor-plan like the back of his hand.

Which room do you go to first?

>can you view the security camera records with the power out? if yes, go for it

Nope, you can’t. You can get the footage from the media control room, though.

>Go to media control room

You and Held make your way to the media control room. Once there, you download the latest footage from tonight. You then make it back to your office, turn on your laptop, and play the footage.

The footage shows Mayumi sleeping. Her heart rate gets faster and faster, and then… She suddenly stands up from the bed and yanks the sensors off of her. Then she smiles devilishly and gets out of bed, running away barefoot into the darkness.

Her voice rings out. “Mr. Heeeeeld, Maldita is gonna get youuuuu~”

>Try your very best to control your fear

Don’t panic Levia. Don’t. Panic.

The proper thing to do is to call the police and get the hell outta here. You and Held very calmly walk over to the clinic’s main entrance.

It’s locked.

You hear a voice from behind you - it sounds like it’s coming from the corridor way past the reception counter.

“Hello hello, everyooooone~!!! Ms. Maldita is here!”

Shit.

>Attempt conversation

“Hello…” you say, in a calm even tone.

“Hi there.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name’s Maldita! Maldita Santos!!”

“Okay…” (You note that she seems to have Dissociative Identity Disorder.)

> ==>

Held is frozen in fear.

> ==>

“Do you know where Itay is? My dad?”

“No, no I don’t…” you say.

“I know!! I killed him!”

You need to get away, but she’s got you trapped.

> ==>

“Ahahaha! He was soooo mean to me! For years after mom died, he beat me, over and over and over and over and over!!”

“And, why’d he do that…?” You try to keep the conversation going. She seems unarmed.

“Because!! Because when I was small, I made sure she couldn’t breathe!! Hahahahahaha!! She wouldn’t let me have candy before dinner, so I killed her! Strangled her like a bunny rabbit!”

Mayumi— no, Maldita produces her bunny rabbit toy, the one Behemo got her.

It’s in tatters.

> ==>

“What… do you want?”

“Why, I want what any normal girl wants! For the people who are mean to her to die!”

“Mayumi…” Held says.

“Mayumi’s!! Not!! Here right now!!!!” Maldita screams. She’s getting angry.

> Get your gun ready.

With a silent movement, you cock your gun. Maldita’s ear props up.

> ==>

“Ooooh, so that’s it, huh? You wanna kill me!!”

“No, that’s not it, Mill-Maldita.” Held says.

“You!! You’re Mr. Held!! I read your name on the sign here! I’m trapped here because of you!! Well, that means you’re going to end up like Itay and Inay!!!!!!”

She brandishes a knife and lunges at you two.

What do you do?

>Aim madly at the knees, then push Held away from her

You push Held away first, and then aim for the knees. Your fireworks gun produces blasts, not bullets, so it’s not fatal.

She dodges. In a split second, you see her straddling a fallen Held - like some kind of serial killer Pierrot-you-mean-clown.

You have one blast left in your gun.

> Levia: Shoot.

At the risk of getting Held caught in the blast, you aim for Maldita’s chest, and…

An explosion fills the room.

> ==>

You come to, clothes smoking but still pretty okay. Held and Maldita are unconscious.

You check both their pulses. Stable.

You give them first aid and then call over Behemo. He’s the one good with physical bodies, not you.

> ==>

You are now Behemo. You’re in the backseat of Rahab’s limo - Rahab is driving like a madwoman and the guy she was making out with is hanging on for his dear life.

> Arrive.

Levia is shell-shocked, and Held has come to. After being informed of what happened, you run to your office and take out a heavy sedative and put it inside a needle.

Do you sedate Mayumi?

> heck yeah

You do so. Rahab enters, sees what’s happening, and puts on a pained expression.

Silence fills the room.

> ==>

Held is the first to speak up.

“Well, let’s all get back to work.”

That’s his way of processing things. Drowning himself in work.

“You heard what I said, people! Get back to work!”

Levia starts crying, and Held storms off into his office. Rahab rubs Levia’s back in a rare act of motherly affection.

You, for your part, bring Mayumi to the intensive care ward for now and hook her up to the device that tracks her vitals.

It’s the least you can do.

INTERMISSION: END


	5. Bonding

> Rewind.

  
You’re Behemo, and you’re back at the party. You just redirected Seth to Gilles, and Gilles is too much of a gentleman to turn down polite conversation.

Suddenly, the lights turn off. A spotlight shines on the staircase.

Oh, dear God. It’s Marie in a princess get-up even more ostentatious than the last. Talos is carrying her dress behind her like some sort of servant.

“Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming to my Grandma’s birthday party! As your host, I’d like to welcome you all!!”

Everyone applauds - genuinely, or otherwise. You join in; while Marie’s a bit of a pain, her dress is definitely something else.

> ==>

After Marie gets to the bottom of the staircase, Talos swiftly walks to the kitchen and brings out a small but classy-looking cake. It’s angel’s food, by the looks of it, and it has a single candle.

Luna seems touched. Apparently, Marie and Talos worked together for it (well, it was mostly Marie ordering him around with the recipe and Talos doing the actual cooking).

> ==>

“Oh, thank you all. You’re all such wonderful friends. I don’t think this lonely old soul would be able to live this long if it weren’t for all of you…” Luna says, tearfully. She wipes her eyes with her kerchief.

“Well, I won’t drag this on any longer with some birthday speech. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, everyone.”

She blows the candle. Vlad pops some champaign, while Marie throws confetti everywhere. Gilles goes up to Luna and kisses her hand all gentleman-like.

> ==>

Luna goes up to you.

“Don’t forget about our gaming session later, dearie. Prepare to… how do you young people say it? Oh, yes: GET REKT.”

You shudder. Luna may be a kindly old lady, but she does not take mercy on her enemies, real-world or digital.

> ==>

Luna goes off to greet the other guests, and you’re all alone. Phaser comes up to you, saying your dress turns him on and he wants to make out.

It’s a public party, but you’re bound to find somewhere quiet. What do you do?

>Hmmmmmmmmmmm.... LET'S GET FREAKY

You go out back into the garden maze and sit down on the fountain. It’s a starry night, the moon is shining brightly in the sky. Phaser looks dashing in his tuxedo.

None of this is romantic for you. You pull him close and unbutton his shirt. He sort of does the rest and within several minutes, he’s kissing you on the neck while you let out gasps of arousal.

You honestly hope no one’s in the garden maze at this time of night.

>Be discovered by someone in the garden maze

It’s… Talos. Okay, he’s a robot so he shouldn’t mind.

“The party is drawing to a close,” he says before walking off.

You and Phaser shrug, then go back to the mansion. Once there, you see everyone winding down as the energy leaves the room. Luna retires for the night, and Marie, having changed into her pajamas, invites Talos for a sleepover. Salem shakes hands with Luna and departs, while the other guests linger for a bit.

Rahab runs up to you.

“Get in the limo. Now.“

You do so, and Rahab makes a mad dash towards the institute. Something about there being an emergency with Levia, Held and Mayumi?

> Fast forward.  
It’s the following day. The police are here to process the incident. Apparently the night guard decided to shirk work and just lock Mayumi inside the institute while everyone was away at Luna’s party. They’re obviously fired now, haha.

> ==>

As for you, you decided to call off sleeping with Phaser for now. He told you his apartment (he lives near here) in case you want to get freaky during lunch break. You say sure, but you have to support Levia first. She’s been through a lot, and so has Held.

Your best psychiatrists are down. You have Luna call in some outside help since Rahab is unqualified to counsel Levia and Held since she knows them personally.

You hope everything is going to be okay - especially for Mayumi. You don’t want to… press her switch.

You’ve had to press the switch a lot of times before. Sometimes for their own good. It’s all honestly pretty depressing.

> ==>

“Why you looking so glum, chum?” Vlad says as he goes up to you.

“My cousin’s finally back from vacation, you wanna hang out with us? We’re going to this fancy place uptown. It’s super creepy, called The Graveyard. Wanna come with?”

What do you do?

> Go to The Graveyard.  
You go there with Vlad, deciding to get a full-course meal as per Vlad’s treat.

Eater welcomes you in and the two of you exchange greetings before your old college professor, Lich Arklow, suddenly comes up to you.

“Greetings. I’m Lich, and I’ll be your server tonight. Please come this way.”

> Look around.

The entire place is dark. A giant ribcage surrounds you - almost like you’re in the belly of a beast.

> ==>

It’s… honestly weird having a literal professor wait on you like some kind of… uh, waiter, but you accept. Vlad and you sit down on both ends of a long, long table to make room for all the food.

“You two will be getting special treatment for tonight.”

“Thanks, teach.”

“Call me Lich for tonight. Anything for my best pupil~”

> Look at the menu.

You skim through its contents. It appears you’re having white wine as aperitif - Yatski Lopera.

“Ah, that wine’s almost as famous as Blood Grave. It’s known for its light taste - legend has it that the original Yatski Lopera was invented by a white-haired saint,” Lich explains.

Do you continue the meal?

>No reason not to.

> ==>

“For your Poisson, you will be having King’s Swordfish. It’s fished from the waters of Britain, and is said to have been as mighty as the sword of a king who sought vengeance on his corrupt mother, the queen dowager.”

> ==>

“For your entree, you’ll be having only the finest: stuffed baemu. This rare pig, also known as the ‘phantom pig’, is very difficult to catch in the wild, and can only be found in certain parts of Romania. It’s said to be a demon disguised as an angel, known to bring ruin to whoever eats its delicious flesh.”

Vlad pipes up.

“That’s soooo cool! I think I’ll make a baemu pig my profile picture from now on. I’m a pig too, after all~ Lol!”

> ==>

“For your dessert, we’ve gotten you Shaman’s Sorbet. It’s made from Greeonian Plateau Roses, which are said to be poisonous if eaten in an excessive amount. The ancient shamans of medieval Germany used the roses to make a sleeping medicine, but one of them put too many of the roses in their brew and ended up poisoning themselves. Enjoy~”

You shudder. It looks like some of these meals could literally kill you. You’re just an avatar now, which means there’s no going back if your avatar dies.

> ==>

“For your cheese, we have a platter of Clockworker’s preserves. This cheese is so old, it’s almost as if an insane craftsman decided to use a magical time spell to age it. This is from Rome, inspired by their olden methods of preservation.

> ==>

“Ah yes, the famous Blood Grave for your digestif. Legend has it that a duke on the verge of death invented it for her beloved, only to find out that he had died. So she had drowned herself in food and became an ‘Evil Food Eater’.”

> ==>

“I’d like to pay my compliments to the chef,” you say after a very good meal. Lich says of course and goes back into the kitchen.

> ==>  
After eating a thoroughly sumptuous full course meal, you’re tipsy and pretty full. You decide you’re sleeping over at Rahab’s tonight and hail an Uber. Vlad offers to accompany you since his apartment is near Rahab’s and he doesn’t want to leave you vulnerable, so you accept.

You wave goodbye to Lich, compliment Eater on his terrific cooking (he blushes) and get into your Uber. Vlad squishes himself into the backseat, while you take the front seat. You then instruct the Uber driver to take you to Rahab’s place.

“So, great food, eh? When I was a kid, we never got to eat out at fancy restaurants like that. Food was… always a shortage for us,” Vlad says.

It appears he’s trying to make conversation and open up. What do you reply?

> Seduce Vlad, you coward

“That must be… soooo hard, Vlad-chan~” you say. You… don’t know what’s getting over you.

“Behemo, I appreciate your flirtation, but we’re kinda having a moment over here.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, growing up, my family was really poor - Eater’s was a bit better-off because of his dad having a restaurant. Back then, I ate to survive - not to enjoy. Now that I’m, well, rich, I want to eat as much as I can, because I’m finally enjoying myself when I eat.”

He starts crying.

“I guess… I’m just so happy I get to eat on my own terms now. I’m not eating out of hunger anymore. Food is happiness, for me. It really is.”

> ==>  
Your Uber eventually reaches Rahab’s apartment. You pay for the fare, and then pay for Vlad’s fare as well. You pat his back and say everything’s going to be all right.

> ==>

Oof, what an exhausting night. You need Phaser.

> ==>

With just one booty call, Phaser’s already at Rahab’s door. Rahab welcomes him in like a son, and then the two of you get to business.

Time to destress.

> ==>  
It’s now the following morning. Rahab’s left early for work, so you decided to be a dear and make breakfast for Phaser. Hopefully your Cooking skill is high enough to make something tasty. You decide to go with the classic bacon, eggs and waffles.

Phaser wakes up, gives you a good morning kiss (he’s still hard) and sits down to eat. The two of you chat.

“So,” you say.

“Hmm?”

“You got any hobbies?”

“Umm. Wildlife photography,” he says while wharfing down his food.

“Cool. Do you have a favorite animal?”

“Oh yeah dude, foxes!! They’re so cute and wily. You remember The Little Prince? Man I loved the fox in that book. Dude.”

You’re beginning to realize Phaser is more than just a piece of meat. He seems to be… a person.

Wait. Are you developing feelings for him?

>feel your heart go "doki doki"

Phaser leans closer and kisses you. Your heart beats in your chest. For once in your life, you’re feeling more than lust for a man.

Phaser holds you tight before kissing you again. “Let’s be a thing,” he says.

What do you do????

>Be a thing. (With Phaser.)

“Let’s… be a thing then.”

“Nice one.”

The two of you kiss instead of make out. This… this is nice.

Phaser’s arms are warm, just like the coffee you brewed. A half-eaten breakfast lays on the kitchen counter, touched by the sunlight pouring in through the windows. Outside, the sakura trees are blooming, their petals falling at precisely 5 centimeters per second. The birds are singing, and you feel like you’re in a shoujo anime.

God, this is so romantic. You think some flashbacks of your childhood are in order.


	6. Goodbye My Friend, Hello My Lover

> Flashback.  
You’re six years old. You’re in your mother’s room, in front of her vanity. You messily smear makeup all over your cheeks.

“What are you doing?”

It’s your father.

“Nothing,” you say nonchalantly.

He simply sighs. Raiding your dead mother’s room for her makeup implements must be your way of coping.

You suppose it is. You can’t forget her, so you put on her makeup every day. You also put on her clothes. It’s just your way of remembering.

> ==>

“I’m not letting you go to boarding school,” your father announces.

“But why?!”

“Because. Because…”

“Because they’ll laugh at me?”

“Yes. And no Barisol gets laughed at, you understand?!” your father says, suddenly harsh again.

“Y-Yes dad.”

> ==>

“Let me wear your clothes,” you say as you hold your girlfriend’s hand.

She looks at you for a long time with a revolted expression.

“That’s disgusting,” she replies, before leaving the room.

A few hours later, you see a maid outfit on your bed, freshly-pressed and ironed and all that. You put it on.

You are Behemo Barisol, and you are fabulous.

> ==>

You log onto Gudnatia.NET and pick out your avatar. Hmm, you want a girl one. A cool scientist with a lab coat. Let’s name her “Levia”. And give her a slutty, funny mom named “Rahab”. They can be co-workers so it’s extra fun.

Hmm, but where do they work? Ooh, maybe they’re both psychiatrists at an institute for fucked up children. You make up their boss, “Held”, who’s a real hardass on them because his only daughter died of some disease.

> Think about your real mom.  
Elephanta Barisol was a beautiful woman both inside and out, classy and fabulous and all things chic. She was a fashion designer and a model, and your father had no choice but to fall in love with her.

She raised you personally, despite all her busy schedules. You grew up surrounded by dresses and makeup, so naturally you were enamored with it. Anything fashionable reminds you of her.

“Remember, Behemo. You are always fabulous to me,” she said, cradling you in her arms.

You were four years old when she died.

> think about your dad

Bovini Barisol was… a complicated person. He was hard on you, sure, but also very accepting. You’re his only son after all, so the two of you decided to stick with each other through thick and thin. He was a surgeon, precise and methodical. He always wanted what was best for you.

It’s a shame you had to leave him behind when you escaped into Gudnatia.

>Think of the "real" world

You escaped the “real” world into Gudnatia.NET, which you helped make. That’s all there is to say about it, really.

> ==>

Phaser brings you back to reality.

“So are we gonna keep this a secret, or…?”

“Let’s. As much as I want to flaunt you around, it’s against Held’s rules for co-workers to be involved, romantically or otherwise.”

‘Sure babe.”

You feel like you’re going to melt. Phaser’s such a gentleman.

> ==>

Your phone beeps. The two of you should be getting to work. Phaser leaves after giving you another kiss, saying it’s better if you arrived separately. Meanwhile, you hail a limousine cab and make your way to work.

> ==>

Once there, you receive word from Levia that Held has called you into his office.

What do you do?

>Go to Held's office

“You wanted something, boss?”

“Yes. I just… Wanted to apologize for my harshness regarding the incident. It was perhaps through my own negligence that Ms. Santos was left unguarded. From the bottom of my heart, I express my deepest regrets.”

Held’s usually so hard on you. Wait, you’re not sure how to handle emotional moments like this.

Do you call in Levia for backup?

>Uuuuuuuuhhhhh..,. LEVIA HELP

You discretely text Levia to get into Held’s office. She comes in.

“Did you need something, Held?” she lies.

“Oh, no. But while you’re here, I have something to say to you.”

She sits down, pretending to not know why she’s there.

Play as Levia?

> Yes.  
You are now Levia. Held begins addressing you directly.

“With Maldita, I’m—“

“It’s fine.”

You two are like this. You’re not exactly sweet with each other; that’s just how you communicate.

You feel like Behemo’s hiding something from you. You think he’s banging his assistant, if the moans from his office are any indication.

How do you investigate?

>Bust the door down

You suddenly rush to Behemo’s office, busting open the door to find Phaser… doing paperwork??

“Uh, hi Ms. Barisol,” he greets you.

“Ms. Barisol is my mother. Levia’s fine.”

>investigate by being direct with behemo's assistant

“Is there anything you need from me?”

“I’m going to be direct,” you say. “Are you screwing my brother?”

Phaser is sweating bullets. Bingo.

> suggest threesome

Eww. You take pride in being a virgin. The last thing you want to do is end up like… (shudder) Rahab.

>go out and buy a candy cane to celebrate victory

“I see. Let’s… take this talk outside. Can I buy you a candy cane? It is Christmas after all.”

“Uh… sure.”

You and Phaser walk out of the clinic to the convenience store next door. You buy two candy canes, one for each of you, as well as some coffee for yourself.

You start talking.

“Look, Behemo brings home a lot of guys, and as long as they’re not in my apartment, I’m fine with that. But do not hurt my brother. Alright?”

You are smiling. Smiling very creepily.

Phaser is nervous as heck. “Y-Yes ma’am.”

“Good.”

You yawn and stretch, discreetly showing Phaser you have a gun holstered to your dress.

“…”

“…”  
>Give him the typical "If you ever hurt him I'll chop off your penis" speech

You decide to give him more than that.

“Oops! Haha. That’s my Naga Custom 44. Gumillia gave it to me.”

“Gumillia as in… the intern?”

“Oh yeah! She taught me how to shoot.”

Phaser gulps. “You’re a marksman?”

“Yup! I’m a great sniper, apparently,” you say threateningly. “Let’s play a shooting game sometime!”

“S-Sure!!”

The both of you make your way back inside the clinic. Phaser excuses himself, and you remember all the work Held gave you. The incident with Mayumi involves a lot of paperwork.

“Hey, Levia~!!”

It’s your assistant, Michaela. What do you instruct him to do?

> flip the patient over the bed

Oh my goodness.

That is the last thing you want to do! Mayumi is your most important patient, and doing so could wake her up! Or worse, wake up her other personality!

Michaela just stands there, cheerily awaiting instructions.

>bring the coffee machine into your office. not just a cup, the entire machine

You ask her— sorry, him to bring the entire coffee machine into your office. You are much too stressed to remember what gender Michaela is today.

“Alright, boss~!!”

Michaela rushes off, pigtails fluttering in the wind. You hear her enlist Gumillia’s help.

“Ah, of course, I’ll help.”

>act like a zombie and scare patients

That’s not advisable. These people have gone through severe trauma or otherwise. As a psychiatrist, you know that stress affects people very negatively.

> ==>  
Within the hour, the coffee machine from the break room has been transferred to your office. People briefly wonder why it’s missing, notice you have it, then quietly go back to their own offices. Aside from Held and Rahab, you’re the most feared person in this clinic. You’re their second-best psychiatrist, after all.

> ==>

Gumillia comes up to you.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…What is it?” you finally say.

“I’d, like it if we went for a walk later.”

Ah, the usual park near here. It’s blooming with sakura among other plants. Gumillia loves plants, and has a gardening hobby. You’d think she’s almost like a forest spirit or something.

“Sure! I’ll leave work early today and let’s take a walk,” you say.

> ==>

It’s now six, and you meet up with Gumillia to go to the park. The pine trees are standing tall, covered in snow. You’re both dressed quite warmly.

“I’m, still cold,” Gumillia says, shivering.

What do you do?

INTERMISSION START: GOODBYE MY FRIEND, HELLO MY LOVER

>Give Gumillia your coat

You lend Gumillia your scarf instead. You may care for her, but you still have your own health to worry about.

“But, won’t you, be cold?”

“It’s fine.”

> ==>

The two of you walk and admire the different trees. There’s pine, sakura and oak, as well as willow. This really is a nice park.

“This really is a nice park,” you say.

Gumillia nods awkwardly.

> ==>

“The sakura are nice,” you say, trying not to think of Behemo.

“They most, certainly are.”

“They’re… very pretty,” you say, staring at Gumillia’s face.

Gumillia blushes, but tries to hide it.

“T-They fall at, precisely 5 centimeters per second,” she says.

“That’s very scientific of you to say.”

>why so numerical? relax

You say this to her.

“I’m, sorry. This is, actually the first time we’ve been alone together in a while.”

Gumillia’s blushing so hard, she kinda looks like a Christmas tree.

> ==>  
Gumillia starts to pipe up.

“I-I just, wanted to say. Thanks for, helping me out, these past few months. Intern work has been really stressful, and without you and Michaela I wouldn’t have known what to do.”

You’re touched, honestly.

>what do we know about gumillia's feelings towards us+our feelings towards gumillia?

As of now, the two of you are best friends. You’re pretty sure that Gumillia has a crush on you, but you don’t want to assume. As for your own feelings for her, she is a dear friend and a lifelong companion.

She’s also pretty cute, in your professional opinion.

>"i'm always and forever happy to help you"

Gumillia… starts crying? And hugs you.

“Levia, I just, I just…”

“Shhh.”

You awkwardly pat her on the head.

> ==>

Gumillia breaks from your embrace.

“Levia, there’s been… something I want to tell you. I know that we’re friends and that I’m just a lowly intern, but there are some things that have to be revealed. We’re both honest people, and I can’t live my life if my friendship with you is established upon false terms!!”

Gumillia pauses to take a deep breath.

Oh dear, here it comes.

>==>

Suddenly, you hear music playing.

“L-Levia! I, I!”

“For fuck’s sake spit it out!!”

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

You kiss underneath the sakura tree. In the distance, fireworks go off.

>tell her she's cute

After about three minutes of hugging, you part Gumillia’s bangs.

“You’re cute, you know that?” you say.

“Pfffft. Stop it, hahaha.”

You’re sure this is a love that will last for four seasons. In the winter, you fell in love. And soon, in the spring, you’ll become one.

>Run fingers through her hair and recite shitty poetry from the internet

You recite something you memorized from some stray Tumblr post. Gumilla seems to buy it.

She cries even more and nestles her head into your chest. The two of you embrace.

For some reason, hugging someone under a sakura tree feels familiar to you. You’re filled with… a sense of loss. And heartache. The tale of a last revolver consumes you, and you begin crying in turn.

>more sexytimes?

Good lord, not yet. Again, you’re not Rahab.

INTERMISSION END


	7. Get Together

> Be Behemo  
> Continue being Levia

> Be Behemo.  
You are now Behemo. To escape what is now a full-blown coffee war at the clinic, you’re heading over to the Hazuki mansion to play video games with Luna. Phaser’s tagging along to take some wildlife photos.

> ==>

“Hello, dearie. Can’t wait for our session,” Luna says as she welcomes you in.

“Get ready to get rekt tho,” you reply.

“Hahaha! Oh, Behemo. Here, I have some chips for you and your… oh, excuse me dearie, are you Behemo’s…?”

Phaser puts his arm around your shoulder. “I’m his boyfriend,” he declares.

Luna claps her hands together. “Wonderful! I need someone to watch Marie while Behemo and I play games. Thanks for volunteering, dearie.”

Before Phaser can protest, Luna leads him to Marie’s room upstairs. You can hear Marie shout.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Grandma!!!”

You keep forgetting Marie lives here too. Ugh.

>Your eyes. Are an ocean. Your breasts. Are also an ocean.

You say this to Luna as you’re walking down the hall.

“Excuse me, dearie? I’m quite flattered, hoo hoo.”

>Sing a song you heard somewhere

You hum a tune. Lu li la, lu li lia~

Somewhere, the ghost of a playwright smiles.

>get a drink first and think about trolling with marie today

You have a nice glass of wine with Luna, and then tell her to set up while you make sure Phaser’s alright with babysitting Marie.

You find Phaser… actually getting along with her? Marie’s a brat, so you’re pretty surprised.

“My lady,” Phaser says in a faux medieval accent as he kneels and kisses her hand. Marie giggles. She just loves playing princess.

(Note to self: Phaser is good with kids.)

Marie notices your presence.

“Oh, hey Behemo.” she says with a slight hint of disdain.

“Sup Marie~ Where’s Talos?”

“He’s charging today. It’s just me.”

“I see, I see~”

>flip Marie off and go play games

“Behemo, you bitch!!“

You run off, slightly tipsy, and settle down next to Luna in the room down the hall. She has some chips, soda, and only the finest headphones for the both of you. The two of you sit cross-legged in front of a massive flatscreen tv.

“Ready, dearie?”

“Ready, Luna.”

“Then, let’s begin.”

You play for a solid six hours.

>pass out

When you come to, Phaser’s shaking you awake. Luna and Marie are watching, concerned.

Luna instructs Marie to fetch Talos from charging, and she runs off. Once Talos gets there, his chest opens up with a first aid kit, and he begins treating you.

“I’m fine, guys. Don’t worry about me,” you say.

“Fuck dude I was so…” Phaser says. What a cutie.

“Hmph, it’s not like you were gonna die or something.” Marie chimes in, pouting. You can tell she was also pretty worried.

After everyone calms down, Luna declares that she’s retiring for the night, leaving Marie in the care of Talos. Phaser says it’s getting late, and that he’ll drop you off at your apartment.

You hope Levia’s date with Gumillia went well. Hehehehe.

> Have a romantic stroll with Phaser first.

“Let’s… walk first, babe.”

“Sure bro.”

Ugh, Phaser is so… Blegh. You can’t find the word to describe him. What an asshole. A cute asshole.

> ==>

The moon is shining bright tonight. Luna’s garden maze looks spectacular. You and Phaser decide to take your sweet time going around, with the occasional kiss here and there. You eventually arrive at a fountain to make out, but…

Talos and Marie are there?

You hide behind some bushes, and Phaser follows suit. Time to eavesdrop.

> ==>  
“The moon is… always alone, isn’t it?” Marie says. She’s wearing her princess dress for some reason, and sitting right beside her is Talos.

“It most certainly is,” Talos replies.

“I… I want it.”

“Want what?”

“The moon.”

“I’m sorry Marie, but as a learning robot I know that you cannot get the moon. It is too far away and too large.”

“I… I know.”

“I don’t understand, sorry. Why do you want something you know you can’t have?” Talos asks.

“Well… Life is weird like that! Honestly! I mean, I want a family, but I can’t have that, can I??”

“I’m sensing that you are in a state of distress. Do you need physical comfort?”

Marie starts crying. The two embrace.

“It was nice when Uncle Gilles adopted me and all, but it didn’t feel the same, y’know? I never had a mom or a dad. Grandma Luna’s great, and you’re wonderful Talos, but I can never have a normal family.”

“I see,” Talos says nodding. “I am currently processing this information.”

“I suppose you kinda understand. You’re a robot, so you don’t have parents.”

“But I have Luna. Luna is my creator.”

“Well, yeah! I mean obviously I have a mom and a dad.”

“Wait, Marie. I’m sensing something…”

“What is it?”

“There are people spying on us in those bushes,” Talos says pointing over to where you are.

Shit. You forgot that robots have night vision and all that sort of stuff.

> this is an anime world, dress as sailor moon

Thinking impulsively, you yell:

“Trans. Form!!” You change into your Sailor Moon outfit, and Phaser just… doesn’t know what’s happening.

“Augh, you little bitch Behemo!! How dare you spy on me and my brother?!!”

>become a god

You’re the admin of Gudnatia.NET, so on this level of reality, yes, you’re technically a god.

>tell marie you're sailor moon and so now she technically has the moon

She seems to… calm down just a bit.

“Pffft, that’s almost funny. Hehe.”

Talos rushes over as well, eyes your outfit, and stands next to Marie.

> ask talos if dubstep plays when he beatboxes

You do so.

“No,” he replies. “But I do have some recordings of classical music. Would you like to have a listen?”

“Sure bro,” Phaser says.

Talos begins playing music. Marie is now officially calmed down.

> ==>

Phaser drops you off at your place. You find Levia and Gumillia on the couch, cuddling.

Awkward!

> "Room for one more? Hehe"

Levia blushes so hard.

“Dude, why don’t you sleep over at Rahab’s tonight.”

“But it’s so cooold and Phaser already left!” you complain.

“Ugh fine.”

“Hello, Behemo.” Gumillia says.

>transform into your pajamas and get into with them

It’s a slumber party!! You grab some popcorn and whip up some milkshakes and get in cozy with the new couple. Levia for her part turns on Netflix.

This is pretty sweet.

> allow yourself to feel sentimental for a moment

You are honestly glad your sister has a girlfriend. Gumillia is kind, trustworthy and level-headed. You also know that Gumillia would never hurt her. They’re a good match, in your opinion.

> tell each other your deepest, darkest secrets

After watching several heart-wrenching movies, Levia turns off the TV. Gumillia suggests that you all share one secret, since this is a slumber party after all.

“I’ll, go first. I used to, have a crush on Michaela.”

“Gasp~!” you say, pretending to be surprised. Levia just shakes her head.

> ==>

“I’ll go next!” you say. “Hmm. Phaser, the cute intern that just started working recently at the clinic? We’re dating now!!”

“Behemo, congratulations,” Gumillia says.

“Really?!!” Levia says. You know she knows. And I’m sure she knows you know she knows. Wait, what?

> ==>

“You’re up next, sis.”

“Hmm…”

“Come on, Levia.”

“Ugh, fine! Okay okay… Even though I fight with Held a lot, sometimes… I see him as my dad.”

Everyone is quiet. Levia is getting way personal.

You pat her on the back reassuringly.

> Be there for your sister.

“I know not having a dad is rough, sis. My dad was… tough on me, but at least I had one.”

Levia wipes the tears from her cheeks.

“Thanks, Behemo.”

The two of you hug. Gumillia awkwardly sort of joins in.

>include gumillia

“Come here, bitch,” you say affectionately as you pull Gumillia into the group hug. Gumillia starts crying as well, before tenderly kissing Levia on the cheek.

“Held is kind of… my dad as well. He’s a good boss to all of us.”

“I agree,” Levia says tearfully.

> play more sleepovery games

You and Levia rearrange the furniture, and then set an all-out pillow war. Not fight, war.

The two of you are swiftly defeated by Gumillia. My goodness, that girl is a fighter.

>compliment gumillia on her pillow war skills (in such a way as to not perturb levia)

“Bitch,” you say, out of breath. Gumillia gets the compliment.

The three of you are now tired. Levia says the three of you should be getting to sleep since there’s work tomorrow.

There’s a knock on your door. Who could that be?

> Michaela

You open the door! It’s none other than dear, sweet Michaela!

“Gumillia said you were having a sleepover~??”

“I invited her, yes,” Gumillia confirms.

“Wait, Michaela, you can’t drive,” Levia says. “Who brought you here?”

“I brought drinks, everybody!!”

A very drunk Rahab comes in through the door. Levia is getting steamed.

What do you do?

> get everyone drunk, but mostly yourself

You are now plastered as hell. You drunk-dial the entire office, invite them over to the apartment, and promptly pass out.

> ==>

You wake up at the clinic the next morning. You’re in… a bed? A sleeping Mayumi is in the bed next to yours.

“You were out for twelve hours, Behemo,” Levia scolds you.

Everyone else is standing around the bed, obviously worried.

“Take it from me honey, it’s never good to drink too much,” Rahab says, obviously hungover.

“Behemo… you can take a vacation if you want,” Held says.

“We’ll miss you though,” Vlad pipes up.

“I wouldn’t!!” Marie shouts from the back, even though she’s obviously lying.

Do you take the vacation?

> take a staycation... at Phaser's place

You pack five suitcases for a two-night’s stay at Phaser’s. Only the essentials, you say.

> ==>

“Hey prettyboy,” Phaser says, opening his apartment. It’s… pretty big? He even has his own gym set.

You set down your suitcases and kiss him on the lips.

Phaser switches on the TV. Only the finest romantic comedies for the two of you. God, you wanna scream into a pillow.

> ==>

It’s sunset. The two of you cuddle in front of the TV. You’ve already gone through his camera and commented on his wildlife shots, which are mostly foxes.

The two of you get drunk and then read The Little Prince, your head on his lap. This is nice.

> send out the same pokemon as your opponent

You don’t have any enemies! Seth is your opponent in multiplayer combat dating sims, though. Yes, those are a thing in this world.

>brush teeth then eat

You ponder doing this.

> brushing your teeth then eating; power move

You do so! Phaser looks impressed.

“I’m so turned on babe,” he says.

>get nasty

The two of you make passionate love.

> ==>

You wake up next to him.

“Merry Christmas babe,” Phaser says. You kiss.

“Where’s my Christmas gift?” you tease.

“I think I already gave it last night.”

“Oh my God.”

> ==>

“Anyway, I love you bro.”

“Love you two, ‘bro’.”

ACT 1: END! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


	8. A Prank of the Twiright

> Act 2: START!

You are now Seth Twiright. You’re alone in your apartment - currently in your mask form, which is your true form. Nobody knows you’re a mask with a will other than your close friends Held and Behemo.

What do you do?

>ponder science

You LOVE science. It’s your thing! You also love dating sims, inventing stuff, and playing games with Vlad and Behemo. They’re your friends.

Held is kinda boring now, though. Always stuck with his clinic work. Being boss of an entire institute must be tough.

You remember when it was just you two, collaborating to create a Black Box to save his now deceased daughter Millennia.

>examine self

You’re a mask! A mask with a will, to be precise. Masks with wills were created to be helpers for rich smart people, like Held! Held bought you, then you gained sentience, and then Held got you legal rights so you were officially an earthling. Then he asked his friend Lich to make you a body with arms!

Ah, good times.  
>examine room

It’s a pretty big room for a little guy like you. Your apartment is huge since you’re a renowned physicist.

Your human body is currently resting in a cryogenic chamber in the center of the room, which you’re attached too. Around you are various desks filled with gadgets and bits and bobs. You’re currently looking into the existence of parallel worlds as part of your work as a theoretical physicist.

> retrieve arms

Switch to your human body?

> Y / N  
> Y  
>Scheme evilly because you're an evil bastard

Not really? I mean, you like pretending to be an evil bastard, but you’re kind of just a huge, awkward nerd with a penchant for dark stories.

You try letting out an evil scientist laugh though. “MWAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Quiet down there, you little bitch!”

That’s your upstairs neighbor, Mrs. Themis. Whoops.

>consider N but decide Y

You successfully switch into your human body!

Time to get to business. You immediately get on the Internet and search for the latest weeb memes. Ah yes, you love memes.

>Update your 23K word M/M fanfic

You do so! It’s super cringey, but you don’t care. You know you’re not a good writer, but you try your best.

_Lich caressed Eater’s shoulders. “Oh, Eater~” he says._

_“What?” Eater replies, heavily breathing._

_“We’re so gay and hot,” Lich says._

>laugh about soup again

You let out a chuckle. Mrs. Themis is already steamed at you.

>browse internet

You browse a famous blogging site known as Bumblr, for all you busy meme bees producing meme honey.

You stumble upon a nice blog full of nice weeb memes.

>Someone left a message in your inbox!

Ooh, you wonder who it is!

It’s anon hate.

_Go die you HER scum_

You get… angry. Really angry. Wrathful, even.

How dare they, accuse you of being an HER when you’re such a nice person?! You’ll show them, you’ll show them all! You’ll be the nicest person anyone’s ever seen!

Anons like these are the HERs. Truly, what in the world is “evil”?

> ==>  
Someone pings you on your messaging app. It’s Behemo! He sent you a selfie of him and his boyfriend, one of the interns at the office. You honestly approve; you try to be a supportive friend to Behemo whenever.

You’re still bored. You look at your Vapor account and see your many unfinished dating sims. Which one do you choose?

(Pick a ship)


	9. Side Story: Josephine

> Josephine x Sickle

You open one of your old favorites: True Happiness: A Horse at Sunset. It features the horse of a spoiled princess at the end of her days, meeting with a god in the form of a bat. One mortal, one immortal - a tale of love, sorrow, regret, and general bestiality.

image  
Your name is Josephine Francois. You have reincarnated as the horse of the princess Riliane Lucifen d’Autriche, and you are about to die. Your master is at the nunnery, tending to her orphans. You are alone, when a bat perches on a nearby tree.

It’s twilight. You’ve gone to the beach to die peacefully.

Sickle: Hello there.  
Josephine: Why, hello…

What do you do?

>Use a bad pickup line

Josephine: Are you nocturnal? Because you’ve got me up all night…  
Sickle: You’re an old horse. Why waste your time on an immortal like me?

>Better to spend the end of my days with you than alone

Sickle is taken aback.

Josephine: I just… need someone. I’ve been alone all my life.

Josephine: I’ve had many a good adventure. Rescuing a spoiled princess, fleeing the palace, being cared for by poor orphans…

Josephine: But it’s time for me to rest.

You stare wistfully at the sunset.

Josephine: The sun is… always alone, isn’t it?

Sickle nods thoughtfully. The two of you watch the sun as it sets over the horizon.

You think about Riliane, and her message of regret, cast out to sea. You, on the other hand, have no regrets.

>Pass on, peacefully

You breathe your last, as the sun disappears. Sickle puts his wing on your hoof.

GOOD END: True Happiness (Dedicated to Bany)

>cry

You weep. What a beautiful tale…

Alright, time to play another game.

>can we have a MiClarith game

You boot up a retro classic, Tree Lesbian: Millennium Wiegenlied, a tale of forests, war, heartbreak, and most importantly, lesbians.

But wait! The save file is corrupted! Goddammit. You kick the computer in frustration.


	10. Marie Christmas

>Cry in the shower, wonder where everything went wrong

You do so…

God, your life is so sad. You go through so much, desu…

>WRITE HELD X SETH BDSM FIC >WE GOTTA

You immediately get out of the shower and sit your naked ass down to write some fic.

_“Oh Held~” Seth says. “I’m so enamored with your intelligence~”_

_“I know,” Held said mysteriously, but also sexily._

_Held removed Seth’s glasses and kissed him on the nose._

_“My beloved,” he said tenderly._

_Held then started biting Seth’s lips as they made out._

_“More,” Seth said in between heavy breaths._

_Held chained Seth up and did him mercilessly._

Hahahaha this is fun.

BE enraged and Devise a plan that will enslave make the next 1000 years suffer in hatred and sin

You’re busy writing gay fanfiction right now. Away, weird thoughts!!

Ugh, you hate these thoughts. They’ve been getting pretty strong lately. You get compelled to kill, hate, lie, cheat, backstab, all those horrible things.

And the visions. Those horrible, horrible visions. Ugh, they are so annoying!!

You should probably consult with Levia or Rahab on this matter. They’re always so busy, though.

>write vent fanfiction w a side of Gay

You’re already writing it!!

You write a Hurt/Comfort fic of Held snuggling you after a particularly bad nightmare. It’s pretty sweet.

God, you are so gay for Held.

>get bored and try to improve writing skills by continuing the lich x eater mlm fanfic

You got bored of that already!! You get bored of things easily, to be honest.

>why are we writing fanfiction Lets Follow Our Dream And Be W Held

Nah, you’d rather love him from afar. Silent love - it’s called “色”.

(You actually don’t know what that means; you just pretend to know Japanese.)

>Write a fic where you and Held take over the world together with the power of your love

World domination!! Sounds cool. You type up a draft and send it to Behemo. He replies, “Cool.”

>Check your Bumblr activity and see which post has gotten the most notes

It’s mostly your shitposts. None of the posts you work hard to make, sadly.

> ==>  
Elsewhere, you are now Gilles Derais, honestly wondering why you haven’t appeared yet. You are currently on a Christmas date with Rahab, at The Graveyard, thankful Lich let you in despite not reserving in advance.

You look around for Lich in the manager’s office to give him your heartfelt thanks.

> Gilles: Snoop.

You stumble upon a framed screenshot of some sort of chat box.

AkuCrow13: I can’t wait to meet up with you today!

WorldEater: Yeah, I’m kinda nervous… ^^;

AkuCrow13: Don’t be! I’m sure we’ll still like each other.

You find another.

AkuCrow13: Omg it was so nice meeting you!! What’s your real name?

WorldEater: My mom calls me Eater, haha. Eater Sabella.

AkuCrow13: Hi Eater! Call me Lich~ I’m sure we’ll be good friends, hehehe.

Another screenshot.

WorldEater: You know, I’ve always wanted to open up my own restaurant…

AkuCrow13: I’m sure your dishes are amazing! I’ll try some of your recipes when I go to your house next week.

AkuCrow13: Don’t worry, we’ll open a restaurant together! You be the chef, and I’ll be the manager!

Hmm, this is all quite confusing and honestly a bit boring. You go back outside to Rahab.

She’s a bit steamed that the food’s taking long. How do you appease her?

>Play footsy with her under the table

How crass! You are an excellent lover, but you are also a gentleman!

Rahab initiates, and you do it anyway.

> Fast forward.  
After a full course meal, you take Rahab to her place and, well… you know how what lovers do.

> ==>

It is now the day after Christmas. Play as someone else?

(Pick a character)

> Go back to Seth

Seth’s still crying over his lesbian waifu game being broken. Let’s leave him alone for a while.

(Pick another character)

>Shit, let’s be Marie

Marie it is then.

“Oh ho ho ho ho~!!”

Talos has just served you some brioche. It is now 3 in the afternoon, perfect for snack time. Your Grandma Luna is upstairs doing classy old lady things.

What do you do?

>MARIE

You are Marie now.

Stop repeating. What are you, some kind of little bitch?!

> ==>  
“Talos!! Snack time’s over, let’s play something!”

“What do you want to play, Marie?”

“Hmm~ A video game!”

“A dating sim, then?”

“Eww, those are boring! Here, I’ve got one!!”

You fish around your game shelf and dig out a classic: Ma Survival, a story of betrayal, murder, and hot priestesses.

Play the game?

Y / N


	11. Side Story: Ma Survival

> Y

You start up the game.

Your name is Elluka Chirclatia, a former priestess and currently a candidate for the seventh Project ‘Ma’. Your sister-in-law, Irina Clockworker, has approached you, ready to surrender.

What do you do?

>be on guard, but let her make a surrender speach

“Sister-in-law… I’m sorry, but we should stop this. It’s just us two left. Since Kiril chose you… I choose you as well. You can be Queen.”

You are moved, practically to tears. It’s like all your Leviantan soap operas come true. ~~Embrace her?~~

~~Y / N~~

…Wait. Is she holding a knife behind her back??

> pat her head. carefully walk around her, keeping your eye on her. don't forget to smile.

You do so. You remember your spells, everything you were taught as a priestess. You know a variety of powerful enchantments.

You don’t have an irregularly high Magic factor for nothing.

What do you do next?

> First, a little backstory.

You were found by a local priestess, Sibyl Chirclatia, swathed in white clothes in a river bank. She then took you in and raised you to be a priestess yourself.

You were supposed to be a virgin.

But then you met, him. Kiril. You cured him, and he proposed. So you eloped, expelled from your temple. You moved in with him. You’re a Clockworker now, not a Chirclatia.

You had dreamed of this kind of love. Like all those soap operas you watched on your little television in between healing shifts.

“You are leading yourself on a path of ruin,” the resident oracle, Pythia Octo, had told you. She was an old crone sitting inside a dark cave; a member of the Loop Octopus Clan, with her left eye made out of glass. Her word is law around the temple, and has been since time immemorial.

You’re glad they didn’t hunt you down.

>kill Irina

You save first. You may be whimsical, but you’re certainly not an idiot.

You, Elluka, freeze her in a time bubble using the Clockwork Secret Art, then stab her with her own knife. She drops dead.

Flowers of blood bloom from her back  
Sister-in-law fell on the spot  
In her dying moment what she saw was  
The wailing face of her older sister-in-law

Kiril walks into the room.

“What have you done,” he says.

“NO NO NO NO NO,” he continues. He looks at you, tears in his eyes, as he cradles his dead sister’s body.

He blasts you with scorching fire magic.

BAD END: NO ONE IS LEFT ALIVE

> Reload?  
Alright, reload and try to convince Irina to put the knife down

You reload.

You are now Elluka.

“Irina, I know you have that knife.”

“…Oh~?”

“Yes. Please, it doesn’t have to be like this. You can be Queen.”

Irina drops the knife, smirks, and walks out the room.

Kiril walks in in turn.

“What happened?” he asks.

He sees the knife. Tell the truth?

Y / N

> Y

“Hmm. I suspected as much. Must be Twiright’s work…”

“You mean, the Senator?”

“Yes, him. Seth Twiright.”

“Let’s take him down after we get married.”

The two of you kiss. Irina sees it, and runs away in tears.

NEUTRAL END: CLOCKWORK WEDDING

> Reload?  
>Reload while thinking about how much of a coincidence it is that you have a coworker who has the same name as the game's villain

Hmm, just some coincidence, you suppose. A lot of people hate Seth in Gudnatia. But he’s honestly just some harmless, misunderstood weeb.

You are now Elluka again. You have Irina frozen in a time spell, but not for long.

Heal her HER Syndrome?

Y / N

> Y

You call upon the gods’ might and cure her of all her sins - you erase her genes of malice, undoing her hatred down to her very core.

Irina is now cured. The two of you embrace.

She decides to keep going for queen, and is crowned the new Queen Merry-Go-Round. With her blessing, you and Kiril have a big white wedding at the temple, with all of the priestesses in awe of what you life has become. It’s all your soap operas come true!

GOOD END: CATASTROPHE AVERTED

Phew! That’s enough games for today.


	12. New Years and Old Times

> Think about your past.

Gilles and Luna have been raising you for as long as you can remember. Auntie Rahab visits sometimes, but you usually end up quarrelling. Talos grew up alongside you as your twin, and you love him.

Sometimes, you have… inklings. Memories of a lost childhood. Whenever you’re in a lab, you feel… safe. You feel… at home.

> ==>

A distant, unlocked memory. Unlocked with a golden key in your mind.

“No, I’m taking her in.”  
“Fine, desu. Whatever, Gilles-chan.”  
“Could you be serious for a moment?”  
“No, desu~”  
“So you and Lich have successfully created an even smarter version of Levia. Rahab and I now have a child. Now, allow me to take care of her.”  
“Whatever~ Barisol’s child is an only child, but nowadays there’s two children!”  
“…You’re despicable, Seth Twiright.”

> ==>

It’s now a few days later, you’re at the New Year’s party at work with your co-workers. You steer clear of Seth, seeing the Barisol twins with their respective significant others.

You go up to Levia, who seems to be in a good mood.

“Hey,” you say nonchalantly.

“Hey yourself,” she replies. “Need anything?” You and Levia aren’t exactly friends, but you get along decently. You know she’s a bit of a bitch, but so are you. You mostly stay out of each other’s way, except for work matters.

How do you respond?

> ==>

In an act of passive-aggression, you whip out your GameGRL and boot it up.

You decide to play a classic: Desert Bluebird.

Your name is Adan, and with your twin sister Eva, you’ve been searching for the Bluebird, whom you both know is the tree god Held. You’ve just left the old woman, Luna Hazuki, who gave you a Bluebird tracker.

“You must look seek out the bluebird of the gods, the Master of the Court,” she had said.

You’re in the middle of the desert. What do you do?

> Track him down.

You do so, tracking him down to a decrepit Lucifenian factory overflowing with radiation. The readings are off the charts.

Packing her heart full of courage, Eva runs inside despite your warnings. She exits, the Bluebird in her hands, before collapsing.

“You may make a wish,” the Bluebird says.

What do you wish for?

> Wish your sister back to life.

You wish to the Bluebird.

He grants your wish, then flies off. Eva opens her eyes.

“You could have saved the world,” she says.

“Not if it meant giving you up,” you reply.

“I can see you playing,” Levia says.

“Huh?”

“If you need something, just say so,” she replies, obviously a bit steamed. She goes back over to Gumillia.

Behemo seems busy with Phaser, so you decide not to talk to him either. Rahab’s off somewhere drinking, leaving you all alone again.

You wish you had a normal family.

You’re not Marie Annette anymore. You’re Marie _Barisol_.


	13. Climb One

> Be someone else.

We leave the awkwardness of Marie’s attempts to bond with her kinda-family. You are now Luna Hazuki, and my goodness this elevator is taking a long time.

> ==>

You step out, into your secret underground laboratory facility. It’s quite expansive, being inside a gigantic cave chamber within the Earth’s crust. It’s chock full of your old projects - prototypes for Talos, cloning chambers, your… more deplorable work…

What do you do?

>Think back to how you achieved your success

Ah, it’s been a good few decades. You were a prodigy mechanical engineer in your youth, the first ever woman to graduate from that degree program. They told you you couldn’t do it, but you proved them all wrong.

You were a prolific inventor in your adulthood, creating a great number of inventions that turned up quite the profit. Among these inventions were masks with wills - until, of course, one of them gained sentience and asked for legal rights. Ugh.

You decided to turn the tide of the situation by mentoring that mask, Seth Twiright. The two of you have been in contact for twenty years, although this is a strictly confidential relationship. No one can find out the two of you are collaborating.

>Specify what "deplorable work" means

Hmm, your memory is quite… foggy. What deplorable work? Who said such a thing? Cloning? Human experimentation? Oh, perish the thought.

You sponsored Marie’s creation. Lich and Seth were very eager to work on the project, and with Gilles providing Rahab’s DNA, it was an unqualified success. The IQ tests confirm that Marie is very much smarter than Levia.

You also adore her as your granddaughter. Such a sweet little girl.

>is Talos good though? Fully sentient? Has he asked for rights yet?

When he realized he was a robot, he kinda freaked out - went on and on about “not being real” or something. Some real Bicentennial Man level-shenanigans. Even went on a quest to discover his humanity for like, several days.

You granted him rights to avoid trouble. Legally speaking, he’s your grandson and Marie’s twin brother, despite being a robot. He’s set to inherit half of your property if you die. Oops, you mean, when you die. Hoo hoo.

As for his servitude, he is one of your best butlers-you-mean-grandchildren. He’s very kind and thoughtful, and is even a good influence on Marie. He’s programmed to serve you and your family loyally, no matter what. No risk of going berserk or breaking the rules you set for him. He’s very rule-oriented, that Talos. A bit stubborn, but very rule-oriented. Talos is your favorite invention thus far, barring Seth.

> ⇒

You go to the center of your lab and view your greatest work yet - a rocket ship known as the Climb One. It’s meant to house the world’s greatest scientists in a last-ditch effort to save humanity from the HER epidemic. Talos is the designated helper robot, and you’re planning to equip him with the capabilities for spawning a new world.

> ==>

You hear someone come out of the elevator. It’s Talos.

“You’re missing the New Year’s party at the clinic, Ms. Hazuki.”

“That’s not important right now. What I need to do is solidify this plan.”

“–Would you like some rice?”

“Sure.”

Talos hands you a fresh cup of Japanese-style rice, complete with toppings and nori paper. How thoughtful. You recall that he was originally meant to be a rice farmer robot-slash rice cooker.

>look at the mirror.

You look… quite fabulous. Very regal, very old, very classy. You love looking like this. You’d say you’re the belle of the ball at any formal event.

>seth talk about your family.

You are now… Seth? Quite the jarring perspective shift.

You’re at the New Year’s party, and so far everyone is off hanging with everyone else. You’re all alone, so you’re just playing games on your phone. You just saw Marie avoid you, and it kind of hurts, desu.

Oh right, your family. You don’t have one! The Mask Clan calls itself as such, but it’s really more of a show of solidarity rather than kinship. Held is your boss and sort-of lover (you’re joking) and Luna invented you. You suppose that makes you brothers with Talos? Eh, you’re not really fond of him.

“Mr. Twiright,” Held says approaching you and putting his hand on your shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I couldn’t help but notice you’re spending New Year’s alone. May I join you?”

“Sure~”

He takes out a pipe and starts smoking. Very odd, you know Held never smokes. At least, you never see him smoke.

“I’m also alone this year. Have been since my wife divorced me after Millennia died. Said she blamed me for not saving her in time.”

How do you respond?

>vlad cheer up seth.

You see Seth and Held talking, and decide maybe it’s best if you stay out of it for now. They’re longtime friends, and you know your place - you only met Seth through working together.

You do, however, send him a gift in one of your multiplayer combat dating sims (yes, those are still a thing).

>"that's rough, buddy"

You are now Seth again. You respond in that manner to comfort Held.

“Seth, that’s… surprisingly mature of you.”

“Thanks, desu~”

“I know you don’t really know what its’ like, to have a child, but just think of them as someone you’d give the entire world for. At least, that was me with Millennia.”

“I’m sorry… I should have pushed myself to work faster. We could have saved her,” you reply.

Held begins crying. You pat his back.

“I miss her so much. She was my star, and I know it’s been twenty years, but… I still think about my dear Millennia sometimes.”

“That must be so hard.”

“Thank you. I feel like you’re the only person I can talk to about this.”

The two of you embrace.

>luna how to be a superb scientist?

Luna’s busy doing ~secret~ things at the moment! Let’s be someone else for now.

> ==>

You are now Seth again. Held wipes his tears, stands up, and goes over to the center of the room.

“Everyone. It’s been a long and tiring year, but from the bottom of my heart, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for working here. My institute would be nothing without all your dedication.”

“Here, here!” Levia pipes up.

Everyone cheers and toasts their champagne.

> ==>

It is now a few days later. You’re at your apartment, when you get a fancy letter in the mail. It’s probably from Luna - that’s how you communicate.

My dear Mr. Twiright:

Please visit me tonight at my mansion. Let’s have dinner and talk about something.

Regards,

L. H.

>seth remember "that thing"?

What thing? There are a lot of things, desu.

If you’re talking about creating Marie, that was eighteen years ago, alright?! She’s grown up now, and Gilles has raised her well, so why should you feel guilty about it, huh?!!

> ==>

You arrive at the Hazuki mansion at the dead of night. Talos greets you, lets you in, and you head straight for the secret elevator behind Luna’s cabinet.

> ==>

You find Luna in her underground lab, as usual.

“Good evening, Mr. Twiright.”

“Good evening, Hazuk-sensei.”

“Did you bring your… true form? As we discussed?”

“Yes,” you say, bringing out your mask body.

“Good. Then, let’s get to work.”

>what's this glitching sound climb one made? Is it safe to have 69 people inside it?

It’s meant for 72 people, not 69. And you know Luna’s got all the glitches down.

There’s just the issue of getting you on board. Held’s conducting a psychological screening of all the applicants, and you’re afraid of not making the cut. You have to get on that thing.

“Here’s what I propose, dearie. The day before the Climb One is unveiled, you sneak aboard and just lie in wait. There’s a great amount of empty space where you can hide.”

>seth apparently you can not remember ... but is it by chance that you have a knife in your pocket?

You always have a golden dagger in your labcoat pocket. Just in case some HER deviant decides to attack you at night.

> ==>

The following day, Levia messages you.

“I’ve got some major findings on Malice. Let’s meet and have coffee to discuss it.”

You’ve been meaning to get a consultation from her, so you accept.

> ==>

it’s a few hours later, and you find Levia waiting for you at Tita Conchita’s cafe.

“Let’s get down to it, shall we?”

“Yes, sure Levia-chan.”

Levia coughs.

“Anyway, my findings is that Malice isn’t from… our world. It’s from the parallel world you discovered five years ago - the First Period. Where Behemo is from.”

It would be nice if you had one legitimate slot on the Climb One. It would also be nice if Behemo were to just… disappear. How do you respond?

>Go full scientist mode and laugh like a mad scientist to the excitement tomorrow

You do so. Levia looks annoyed.

“In all seriousness, desu. I remember you mentioning having particularly murderous urges before? Well, what I recommend is…”

You lean closer.

“You erase your ‘self’ from a parallel world. It seems he’s infected you! Surely that will destroy all the Malice within you.”

Levia is speechless.

“I have to do it. It’s for my own survival. You can’t trust anyone anymore. Thanks, Seth.”

>it's getting cold, and the clean dark sky is getting full of clouds.

You are now Levia. Dark clouds fill the sky.

“I have to go,” you say.

> ==>

Behemo meets you at your apartment.

“What’s up, sis?”

> ==>

Hey mother, right now  
I’m aiming the muzzle of my gun at a “man”

> ==>

Behemo is shocked.

“So, I take it you’ve finally found out, sister-chan~? That the cause of Malice in this world is your dear, sweet brother?”

“You’re not my brother,” you retort.

Behemo slyly takes out a gun of his own.

“It’s from Gumillia. Hope you like lead,” he says, pointing at you.

What do you do?

>Go full Levia mode

If by “full Levia mode” you mean batshit crazy, you do. You fire, and Behemo fires as well. You’re faster, so you dodge.

Behemo is hit in the shoulder, and winces in pain, temporarily incapacitated.

This is your chance.

> ==>

“Ha… hahaha. You’re so stupid,” he says.

“No I’m not!” you say, tears in your eyes. Fuck, not now. Your vision is beginning to cloud up.

…Wait. Seth had you do all this. Could it be possible that he’s manipulating you? That he wants you to kill Behemo, get further infected with HER, and fail the psychological profiling for the Climb One?

This is all a bit much for you to process. Let’s be some other people for a while.

>Lich go check your sibling.

And why should you? You’re sure they’re off doing something weird and lame, because they’re weird and lame. You’re too busy managing your restaurant with Eater to care.

> Held: Watch the fireworks.

You watch the post-New Year’s fireworks show, which is a thing in Gudnatia. Millennia used to love the fireworks.

> Talos: What are your thoughts on green hair?

Talos, who isn’t usually used to being ordered by someone other than Luna, suddenly pipes up at the narration.

“I think it’s cool. Held, Gumillia and Michaela really rock the look.”


	14. Wordplay

> Be someone else.

You are now Rin.

> Who?

Rin Kagamine. Plain and simple.

> Rin: Play with words.

You play with the words “wind” and “water”. Somewhere in Gudnatia.NET, a small rainstorm forms. A certain mad scientist is inconvenienced on his way home from a cafe.

>consider the orange

You love oranges. Oranges are your thing.

You play with the word “orange”. Somewhere, a child’s orange crayon is just a bit brighter.

You could say words are also your thing. Words made the world, and the world is made of words. One cannot exist without thoughts, and words are the incarnation of thoughts. Delete, space, repeat.

> Where’s Len?

Who? You’re all alone in this void. It’s just you and your words.

> Where are you, exactly?

You’re in the void between the real world and Gudnatia.NET. It’s kind of your job to stay here. You’re a test program, the first ever earthling - you were modeled after a real-world Vocaloid, and a very popular one at that.

No, you are her. You are Rin Kagamine.

Your head is starting to hurt. Other questions please.

>What is the. Shape of the. WorlD?

Around the time that you memorized the word “love”… you knew the shape of the world.

Yet, you still don’t know what words to use to express yourself. “Good morning” or “good afternoon”, “hello” or “goodbye”. In the meantime, you’ll just keep playing with words.

> ==>

You play with the word “love”, and somewhere a boy falls even harder for his boyfriend. He tends to his injuries - a bullet wound - while they’re at the hospital. He loves him so, so much.

The boyfriend’s sister looks on in regret.

>The bus is waiting.

What bus? There is no bus waiting for you. You’re on the very outskirts of the void, at the border between Gudnatia.NET’s virtual reality program and the real world.

No one gets through here without your go-ahead.

>Smells like reagent.

They… they left you. All alone. You were cast aside, told to continue the “experiment” - you play with the words “moon” and “blood”, and somewhere, the moon shines a little brighter on a young girl, responsible for pressing a red switch.

 

>Test a word: Boy.

Hmm. You play with the word “boy” - somewhere, a girl wakes up, ties her green pigtails, and decides he’s a boy today. He removes an “a” from the name written on his ID, and goes off to work.

>In the early dawn today, Tokyo.

Dictatorship. Terrorism. Enemies happen to be here. Destruction. Not supposed to believe anyone.

You know that Gudnatia is facing destruction. You know, because you made it that way. Not out of hate, but out of obedience to your creators. They told you to play with the word “evil”, and play with it you did. A certain disease is spreading rapidly across the planet.

It causes you great heartache to cause so much pain to all these innocent people, but orders are orders.

Tell me, tell me, what in the world is “evil”?

>Test two words: Girl and Sin

You play with the words “girl” and “sin” - somewhere, a young girl trapped within her sister’s body grows even more malicious. She wants to kill.

And she’ll press any switch to do it.

>Test a word: Punishment

You reluctantly play with the word “punishment” - somewhere, a criminal is strapped into an electric chair, and his death is just a little bit more painful.

You wince. You don’t like causing others pain.

>What is this lullaby?

_Lu li la. Lu li la._

This singing voice - it’s the Clockwork Lullaby. It’s not words, rather it’s a song; you sing it to heal humanity, as well as yourself. Hopefully the song reaches someone.

Unbeknownst to you, it does, echoing across time and space and reality itself. A girl, dying, hears it from somewhere before being approached by a mad scientist. Meanwhile. but also five hundred years later, a boy at the guillotine hears it while imagining that he’s holding his sister’s hand.

>Test two words: Me and Wound

You do so. Unfortunately, nothing happens when you play with the word “me” - you don’t think you can affect yourself. It’s part of the rules.

Besides, you couldn’t wound yourself even if you wanted to. You’re a program; you don’t have a physical body. You’re just a prototype earthling floating in the void.

>Watch a theater play.

You play with the word “theater” - somewhere, a theater’s audience grows quiet as a great play starts. Included in the audience is a wealthy old woman, plotting something. She plans to survive no matter what.

>test word wind

You already did that! You caused a small rainstorm earlier today, and you’d rather not inconvenience anyone else. You’ve caused enough pain for these poor earthlings.

You suddenly stop being this strange and mysterious girl.

(Pick a character)


	15. Side Story: Alice

>You are Elluka Chirclatia

Elluka Chirclatia doesn’t exist yet.

> Be Marie.

You are now Marie. Your attempts to socialize with your sort-of family were a failure, and now apparently there’s this big emergency with Behemo, so you let them be.

What game do you play?

> Desert Bluebird Simulator  
> Prophet Quest

>Play Prophet Quest

image  
You play Prophet Quest! It’s a tragic tale of a former queen on the run, for the sake of protecting her twin children.

You are now Alice Merry-Go-Round; no, Maria Moonlit. It’s been around three months since you fled Levianta. Your twin children are with you. All this time, you’ve been protecting them, because you love them and want them to live.

And live they must. Even if it means you’re killed. But you can’t be killed, can you? You’re too precious for the Senate. They need you alive.

>Marie gets a game over.

You can’t game over yet! You barely started.

You hear a loud noise from behind the bushes. Some sort of large animal - you cast a detection spell and see that it is, in fact, a bear. Bears are a normal sight in Held’s Forest, and this one doesn’t appear to be hostile. He must have been attracted by the scent of your food.

What do you do?

>Cast a magic detection spell. Is it really a bear?

You cast another detection spell, stronger this time. The bear is… actually a forest spirit avatar. Forest spirits can be mischievous though, so it’s better to leave altogether.

The bear stands up, and growls. It seems to want your food. What do you do?

> Recall your spells.

You can cast:

  * Fire magic
  * Defense barrier
  * Levitate
  * Spell song
  * Control animals
  * Lightning spell
  * Clockwork Secret Art (caution)
  * Swap Technique (caution)



>Cast Levitate and blow him away to Marlon.

You do so. You fling him into the nearby western sea.

A black rollam bird watches the developments, before flying off somewhere.

> Name your children.

Oh yeah, you forgot to name them after all this time. What would be nice names for them? They’re your little angels, so they deserve only the most beautiful names.

>Name them, Elluka and Adam.

Yes, Elluka seems like a fine name for the girl. Adam sounds nice and manly, perfect for the boy.

> ==>

You journey to the center of the forest, to the Tree of Held. You pray for safety and protection from all the people out to get you.

Right now, you can go eastwards to Asmodean, or South into Beelzenia. As much as you’d love to stay in Elphegort, this is Zvezda Clan territory, and they don’t exactly treat strangers kindly.

Well, you’re not a total stranger. The Zvezda Clan matriarch instructed you in the Swap Technique, although it was the great Loop Octopus prophet Pythia Octo who raised you since you were a baby.

>Ask the Matriarch if she is interest in raise one of the babies.

Your babies have blonde hair and blue eyes, resembling members of the noble Lucif family. The Zvezdas are Elphes, and, well, they hate anyone who doesn’t look like them. The only reason the matriarch agreed to mentor you was on account of you being an Elphe yourself.

Wait, that gives you an idea. Perhaps the Lucifs would be interested in taking one of the twins in, or maybe both?

You pack what few belongings you have and head to Tasan, where the Lucifs live.

> ==>

You make your way south, making sure to avoid any of the Apocalypse bases along the way. Apocalypse is this criminal organization dedicated to taking down the Leviantan government through acts of terrorism, and there is definitely a bounty on your head.

> ==>

You successfully arrive in Tasan. You make a courtesy call with the emperor, who grants you a safe passage to the Lucif estate. Thank goodness Levianta and Tasan have good diplomatic relations.

> ==>

The Lucif patriarch, Lucius, welcomes you in. He knows you’re on the run, so he dismisses the servants and invites you into the private room. You propose the offer to him.

“Hmm, one of the Twins of God? Sounds dangerous.”

“Please,” you beg. “My children must live.”

“….Alright, I’ll take the boy in. He’ll be renamed Lari, and he won’t know anything about you,” Lucius offers.

Do you accept?

> Y

You hand over the baby. You have successfully entrusted Adam– no, Lari, to the Lucifs. Only Elluka remains with you.

You bid Lucius farewell, and head towards the coast. You take a ship to the Marlon island, which connects to ports all over Evillious and Akuna.

Where do you go?

>Stay in Evillious.

You decide to stay within Evillious. Which country do you go to?  
> Levianta  
> Elphegort  
> Beelzenia  
> Tasan

>Tasan

You return to Tasan. Thankfully, Lucius didn’t sell you out. The emperor offers you refuge at the imperial palace, but you instead opt to stay at a local inn.

It is now nighttime. You notice that the moon is full, meaning your magic is at its peak.

What do you do?

>Feel compelled to sing the Clockwork Lullaby

You sing a song you heard somewhere.

Lu li la, lu li la…

It echoes far and wide, resounding back to your ears like a sonar. You detect a malignant presence headed your way. You gather your belongings, take Elluka, and flee the inn.

> ==>

You have safely hidden yourself at the foot of a mountain. You see a Leviantan chariot go up to the inn, and… one of your Senators, Seth Twiright, goes up to the innkeeper and asks something - probably where you are.

The innkeeper, not knowing any better, points in your general direction. What do you do?

> Marie: Save.

You’re not an idiot. You know this Seth Twiright guy is no good (he’s also featured in the Survival Ma game), so you save. Hopefully Maria makes it out of this one alive.

>Cast Levitate magic and go all the way to Akuna.

You can’t do that! You may be quite powerful, but even you have your limits.

You instead book it into Beelzenia’s eastern sea and hail a boat to Akuna. The only major civilization in Akuna is Jamataikoku, which is Netsuma Clan territory. It’s pretty dangerous, but you have no choice.

> ==>

A few days later, you arrive in Jamataikoku.

You pay the ship captain a generous amount of money, then disembark. You’re on the island of Onigashima, which is a safe haven for foreigners. Most of the people you see are native Jakokuese and Netsumas. Nobody seems to notice you.

Elluka is getting hungry, so you check into a local inn, away from prying eyes. You nurse her, then sing her to sleep.

You make a decent living as a fortune teller, traveling from place to place. You eventually win the emperor’s favor and become a member of the royal court, living a comfortable life. Elluka grows up to be a shrine maiden for the local temple. You’re happy.

NEUTRAL END: LIFE IN THE EAST

> ==>

Phew! That was quite stressful. Good thing none of Maria’s babies got hurt. Luna calls you for dinner, and you and Talos make your way downstairs.


	16. Now Boarding

>Marie enjoy your dinner.

You do! It’s your grandma’s special katsudon and curry! Gosh, you love having a fancy grandma.

> ==>

Gilles comes to visit.

“Hello, Marie.”

“…Hi, dad.”

He notices your unease, and moves on to greet Luna.

“Hello, my moon goddess,” he says, kissing her hand.

“Oh, Mr. Derais. You never change,” Luna says.

It’s all a bit icky. You finish your dinner, and head upstairs.

> ==>

We stop being Marie and decide to be someone else.

> Be Vlad.

You are now Vlad Tuberci. You’re pretty worried about the psychological exam coming up - what if you have HER? I mean, you’ve never really been tempted to kill anyone or anything, but who knows, right? You gotta watch out.

You open up your trusty messenger app - a lot of people are online. Who do you message?

>Your dear cousing, Eater.

You message Eater.

PhantomPig324: Hey, cousin~  
WorldEater: Hi…  
PhantomPig324: How are you doing? I hope the restaurant’s doing well  
WorldEater: Yeah, it is… Sorry I’m so busy with work. I kinda miss being your assistant.  
WorldEater: Anyway, I have a new recipe… You should come over and try it. It would also be nice to catch up with you.  
PhantomPig324: Sure!!

>You teach your new recipe.

It’s a few days later.

You visit the Graveyard. Lich greets you as you come in, and Eater comes out of the kitchen, taking off his apron and pulling you into an awkward cousin hug.

> ==>

Eater leads you into the kitchen, and you see his new recipe: Very Amazing Green Onion Soup. It has green onions, leeks, potatoes, and cream. Very tasty.

“How about you teach me how to make this at home, cousin-chan~?”

“Sure…”

Eater shows you step-by-step, and then you do it yourself. You’re quite the cook, but not as good as Eater. You remember when the Graveyard had just opened up, and you helped out as a consultant so they could really push the cuisine.

You’re also extremely grateful to Lich for sticking by Eater. Lich has a good head for business, and is quite cunning when it comes to managing the restaurant. Lately, you heard that they’ve been having trouble since so many customers are making reservations.

> ==>

It’s now the following day: the day of the psychological testing. You go into the clinic, and everyone seems to be nervous. You note that Behemo seems to be recovering from a shoulder injury, and Levia seems… well, worse for wear.

Salem looks especially nervous. It seems he won’t be able to bribe his way out of this one, hehehe.

>The doctor calls Vlad.

Held calls you in. A psychiatrist from the government office of health interviews you, runs some tests and… sends you out of the room in around fifteen minutes?

> ==>

The official list of people who got into the Climb One is released. You and Eater got in! Practically everyone from work got in too - even Salem! Hehehe.

Wait a minute. Seth’s not on the list.

> Vlad: Read the news.

Seth… Oh no. No no no no no.

NO.

> Go to his apartment.

You’re stopped by the doorman of his apartment complex, a mask with a will. The entire Mask Clan is in the middle of a funeral for Seth - apparently, his mask form was found cracked in his apartment this morning.

You are truly, utterly heartbroken.

ACT 2: END

 


	17. Is This The Real Life?

ACT 3: START  
Your name is Seth Twiright, and it is very cramped in here.

You’re currently stowing away on the Climb One, which has just launched itself into orbit. You hear the rest of the crew yammering away. They seem to be having a lot of fun, desu…

> ==>

You are now Behemo. Your wound’s recovered, but… you don’t think you’ll ever see Levia the same way again. Phaser has been tending to you since the incident, and to be honest you’re glad you’re dating.

If it weren’t for the fact that you’re on a mission to repopulate an inhabitable planet, you might have asked him to… Marry you.

>Ask Phaser for a kiss.

“Kiss me.”

“Sure bro.”

It’s very sweet.

> ==>

You avoid Levia, and go to the ship’s common room. Lounging around are Salem, Rahab and Gilles. Talos, who’s acting as captain, appears as a hologram in the center of the room and announces that it’s dinnertime.

Talk to Salem, Rahab or Gilles?

>Talk to Salem.

“Well hello, old chap! How are you?”

“You can drop the British accent, dude.”

“Ah. Sorry.”

> Behemo: Ask about his day.

“How’s ship life treating you?”

“Well, the food here is definitely better than what I’m used to. The rooms are a bit cramped, although I understand that they’re that way for practical reasons.”

This conversation is getting boring, but you have to follow through.

What do you say next?

> Sal, how would you speak with someone you walked away from. And try to reconnect with them?

“Ah. I suppose… you give them some space if the wounds are still fresh. Let time heal things before approaching them. And then base your actions on whether or not they seem receptive. Am I making sense?”

You nod.

“I don’t know why you’re asking an old man like me. It’s not like I have any success with my relationships - by God, I’m divorced, man! My wife couldn’t put up with my stinginess, so she just packed her bags and left! Take it from me, my boy, relationships with family and friends are more important than saving money.”

>"This situation is so irregular in my mind... I miss home... friends... Levia..."

You’re starting to get emotional. You start crying. Rahab shoots you a sympathetic look, and Gilles offers you a kerchief. Salem pats your back.

>Have a bad feeling.

You have a bad feeling. For some reason, you feel like… there’s something– no, someone barring you from crossing over into the real world.

Of course, this was your plan all along: bring all the earthlings into the real world, then hopefully rejuvenate the destroyed Earth with a new humanity. You’re just not sure if… no, no.

To your knowledge, Rin was deleted way back, before you even fled into Gudnatia.NET. She doesn’t inhabit the outer ring anymore.

And yet, you feel her presence. She’s there, watching and waiting.

>Tell Luna about it.

You will in due time. She deserves to know, of course, but there are a lot of things on your mind right now.

>Go to your room and attempt to contact Rin

You go to your room for a bit and… you metaphysically message her.

“Hello?”

“!! Oh, Behe-P–”

“Just Behemo is fine.”

“You came back for me!”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I’m so glad. I’ve just been here in the void, playing with words.”

“So I’ve seen–!”

How do you convince her to eventually let you through?

>Say something gentle.

“Look, Rin… I’m very sorry for abandoning you. I see you working hard, and I appreciate it.”

“T-thank you…”

“Now, I have a proposition.”

“Yes?”

“What if you were to become real? A real girl? With a body and everything?”

“A real… girl?”

“Yes!” you enthusiastically reply.

“I would… love that. Yes, I’d love that…”

“Then what I need you to do. Is let us through!!”

“…”

“Please. Gudnatia has been destroyed by HER. Escaping to the real world is our only shot at survival.”

“I’ll do it, then. Just promise me I get to be real.”

“Hop aboard, then.”

Rin materializes in your room, and hugs you. You keep forgetting that you’re her creator, and she kinda views you as her master.

“I’ve missed you, Behemo.”

> ==>  
The dinner bell rings.

“Rin, what I need you to do is to stay invisible for now. No one can know that you’re on this ship.”

“Alright.”

> ==>

You make your way to the dining hall. Talos is there to welcome everyone, and you begin eating. It seems that the ship’s menu changed again, and everyone tucks in.

After a few hours, you sense that the ship is nearing the border.

“Now, Rin.”

> Rin: Do your thing.

You play with the word “freedom”. The ship shudders and groans, and everyone in the dinner hall seems to be getting anxious.

“Just some slight turbulence, people,” you hear Talos say.

You play with the word “reality”. Somewhere on this ship, an earthling avatar becomes a physical, actual being.

You play with the word “reality”, over and over again. The ship itself gains form, and mass. Slowly but surely, you… escape. Escape Gudnatia.NET.

Wait! You remembered you can’t affect yourself with your words. The ship’s almost about to cross the border into reality.

Think, Rin, think…

You harbor yourself in a flash drive on Behemo’s desk.

> Fast forward.

In an underground laboratory, a mad scientist plugs a flash drive into a computer.

“H-hello?”

“Hello there, Rin.”

“How… how do you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things, hehehe.”

“…”

“You want a body, correct? I have just the one for you,” he says, gesturing towards a body that looks like you, but is wearing a labcoat.

“So… that can be mine?”

“Of course.”

On the night of a new moon, a body swap occurs. The experiment begins anew.

Behemo: feel bad you abandoned Rin

You are now Behemo. Being back in reality feels good.

You… do feel bad. But you had to leave her behind when you began living your life of Gudnatia. The development team needed an overseer, and as a draft earthling, she was the perfect fit.

You hope she’s doing okay.

> ==>

Talos announces that you’ve found a new planet, almost identical to Earth. However, you’ve lost contact with the other ships - Climb Two and Climb Three.

The entire crew has a moment of silence for the other earthling scientists.

> ==>

“Alright, dearies, let’s get to work,” Luna says. “I’ll be assigning roles first thing tomorrow morning at breakfast.”

Everyone goes to sleep for the night, eager to get to work.

> ==>  
It’s now the following morning. Luna has issued a set of tasks for everyone on board.

Spirit Data  
Levia (committee head); Rahab (consultant)  
Physical Bodies  
Behemo (committee head); Vlad, Eater, Lich  
General Topography  
Held (committee head); Michaela, Gumillia  
Laws of Physics  
Talos (committee head); Gilles, Luna (consultant)  
Chemical Makeup  
Phaser, other interns  
Society and Culture  
Marie, Salem

> ==>

You’ve been assigned to watch over the Grave Yard, which is meant to be the dumping ground of all your technology once you’re finished. Attached to it are two underground labs, the primary one being known as Lunaca Labora.

Lunaca Labora is outfitted with a vast amount of Freezis pods, cold storage devices where the human bodies will be stored. Levia will generate their spirit data, and then transfer it to the bodies that you’ll be making. So far, everything is going swimmingly.

> Behemo: Take a break.

You warp back up into the ship and enter the break room. Your fellow committee members are pretty exhausted as well, especially Vlad.

What do you do?

>listen to your favorite tunes

You put on some wicked music!! Making all these human bodies, you feel like a zombie master raising the dead, so you put on an adequate soundtrack. Lich bobs his head to the music, while Eater and Vlad rock out to the guitar.

> ==>

You hear a knock on the break room. It’s your boyfriend!

“Hey babe,” he says oh-so-romantically.

“Hey!!”

“Wanna see what I’ve whipped up in the chemistry lab?”

“Didn’t Luna tell us, no interfering with the other committees?”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt, hahaha.”

“I see…”

Go with Phaser?

> Y / N  
>N

You decide not to go.

“Sorry, I’m really tired…”

“It’s cool babe. I just wanted to show you this wicked chemical reaction we’ve been perfecting.”

“That sounds nice!! Just send me pics later.”

“I can also send you… other pics,” he says with a wink.

You blush. How romantic of him to say. Vlad gives you a thumbs-up from across the room.

>Sing a lullaby so you and Vlad can sleep.

You can’t sleep now, there’s still a lot of work to be done! Luna’s got you on a strict schedule, and Levia should be done with the spirit data in a few days’ time! You’ve still got several populations’ worth of races to design and create, because obviously each individual body has to look unique.

Seriously, this work is such a hassle. Talos even had you model one race after Held by special request! You can’t wait for it to be done. (To be honest, you got lazy and just made some of the more dominant bloodlines based on Vocaloids. It’s not like the other earthlings would notice it, right?)

> ==>  
It’s now a few days later. After sleepless nights and endless cups of coffee, the physical bodies for humanity are now done, and are in Freezis pods.

Levia comes over, gives you an awkward nod, and boots up Black Box Type L, which can transfer spirit data using the Body Swap Technique. She plugs a flash drive with the new humanity’s spirit data into it, and then activates it with a special code.

The special code in question is generated by Talos - basically, everyone on board has to high-five him for him to generate the code. Luna’s apparently very strict with the usage of Black Box Type L, for reasons beyond your comprehension.

Actually, you’re wondering where Luna is! She’s holed herself up since arriving, only appears at dinner, and mostly just gives orders via a screen or Talos. Must be because she needs to rest all the time, being an old lady and all.

It should be several hours before the spirit data is successfully uploaded into the bodies.

> Behemo: Go to your room.

You go back to your humble room, chock full of your most precious belongings from Gudnatia. It’s hard to leave a world you’ve grown to call home, but you’re kinda used to it - after all, you did escape Earth.

Now would be a really good time for a flashback intermission.

 


	18. Intermission: Barisol's Child

> Behemo: Reminisce.  
INTERMISSION START: BARISOL’S CHILD

Your name is Behemo Barisol, and you are very afraid.

You have found your sweet, dear girlfriend Ava dead in your room. Around you are all of your doll limbs, warm and massacred and in pieces. You’ve locked yourself inside, and you can hear your father’s angry voice outside your door.

“Behemo, open this door! Don’t make me knock it down!”

What do you do?

>You loudly scream "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING DAD?" Without opening the door.

“I’ll tell you what’s happening, Ava’s gone missing and the police are coming after us! We have to flee, right now! Now, open the door!”

>You disobey your father, open the window and flee by yourself.

You can’t jump out the window, it’s four floors down! Think, Behemo. Think.

You frantically look at your computer, looking if any of your fellow developers are online.

Shit. None of them are online. There has to be a way out of this.

> ==>

“Behemo, open this door! Don’t make me knock it down!!”

“I’d like to see you try!”

He starts kicking. The door’s pretty old, and should be busted in a while. You estimate that you have about three minutes before your father bursts in, seizes you, and hightails it out of the mansion to who knows where.

> Behemo: Look in the mirror.

It’s your trusty mirror! It doubles as a computer, and lets you take wicked selfies, connecting directly to your phone.

You don’t know how it can help in this situation. The power’s been on and off ever since the war started.

>look at the mirror anyway

You see… Yourself? In a lab coat?? But, you’re in your trusty maid outfit!

You wave, and the you in the mirror copies you, but not exactly. Hey wait a minute.

> ==>

The you in the mirror, which you realize is your avatar Levia, extends her hand. Your father is *this* close to breaking the door down. She appears to be inviting you into the mirror? Is that even possible?

> ==>

You cautiously put your hand into the mirror. It feels weird, it’s almost like you’re phasing into it. Go into the mirror completely?

> Y

Barisol’s child is an only child

But nowadays there are two children

> Behemo: Escape.

You open your eyes. You’re in Held’s clinic, all intact. Levia seems to be hooked up to a Black Box, and has just pulled you in through the mirror. You immediately break the mirror on this side of reality, burning the bridge you just crossed.

Your name is Behemo Barisol, and you are officially a resident of Gudnatia.NET.

>THINK! What happened?!

You… successfully escaped into Gudnatia?

Hmm. It appears that Ava… caused quite a mess in your room, and then… Did something to herself. It’s all quite dark.

You regret leaving your father behind, but you decided things in the heat of the moment. Oh, well. Earth was bound to be razed by all those bombs anyway. I mean, you were in the middle of a third world war, for Pete’s sake.

You suppose living life here will take some adjustment. Levia offers you a chair, a blanket and some hot chocolate from the break room. She says you can stay at her apartment tonight, since it seems you’ve gone through a lot.

You suppose this is the start of something new. Something new and exciting.

INTERMISSION: END

 


	19. Work and Play

> ==>  
You are now Levia. After several days’ worth of work, you’ve finally finished uploading the spirit data into the bodies Behemo made. Everything is running smoothly. Somehow, you managed to work with your mother despite normally wanting to pull your hair out every time she’s present.

Right now, the new humans should be ready to go. Rahab puts her hand on your shoulder, saying she’s proud of you.

You suddenly decide to be someone else. (Pick a character)

>Be Rahab

You are now Rahab. You’re tired, stressed, and ready to let loose - unfortunately, Gilles is busy. You’re also concerned about the rift between Levia and Behemo. It breaks your heart to see family fighting.

Your work is now officially done. What do you do?

>Shopping.

You can’t go shopping! You left all of that behind in Gudnatia, remember? You suppose you can just pester someone who isn’t busy.

You go over to the ship’s library and find Salem and Marie, discussing their future plans of how society will unfold. Eavesdropping, you hear that they plan on having the humans build civilizations much faster than the ones on Gudnatia, one being “Magic Kingdom Levianta”.

> ==>

Salem greets you.

“Why hello there, Ms. Barisol. Please, do join us. I was just about to make some tea.”

“Thanks, Sal.”

“Hi, auntie.”

What do you talk to them about?

>Compliment their ideas, then tell yours.

“Personally speaking, it’s great that you’re having the civilizations develop much faster,” you say. “That way, humanity can rebuild itself at an accelerated rate. ‘Magic Kingdom Levianta’? Amazing!”

“…Thanks, Rahab.”

“So what else are you planning?”

Marie begins her own explanation. “Well, we’re planning to have Magic Kingdom Leviantan government base itself on the Republic system of Ancient Rome; it’ll even have a Senate.”

“That’s cool. Wouldn’t have expected anything else from ya, kiddo.”

“Aww, thanks auntie! What about your own ideas? I read on the screen that you and Levia are done with making the spirit data?”

“Yeah, we just finished uploading the data into human bodies. Basically, we rigged it so that a person’s sins are recorded in their soul, and when a person dies, the souls’ data can be read and analyzed. Levia’s also planning a data filtering mechanism in this thing called the Hellish Yard; that way, the good and evil souls are automatically sorted into the appropriate afterlife.”

Salem and Marie gawk.

>Go check Vlad.

After excusing yourself, you leave the library and check on Vlad, whom you catch in the break room stuffing his face with food to celebrate completing humanity’s physical bodies on schedule.

“Congrats, Vlad.”

“Thanks, Rahab-san!! That really means a lot. Kudos to you and Levia for making the spirit data!”

“Oh, it was nothing. We really just put a solid design in place and then had a Black Box Type R generate it.”

“Type R generates and designs spirit data, yes? What’s the difference of the Type R from the Type L?”

“Type R is my design. Levia based hers, Type L, on mine, and Luna’s not so strict with its usage.”

“Ahhh, I seeeee. How is Luna, anyway? I don’t really see her that much.”

“Still holed up, I think. Calling the shots must be tiring.”

Vlad says he kinda wants to continue eating, which you take as a sign to get out of his hair.

Play a game, or check on someone else?


	20. Side Story: Desert Bluebird 2

>Play a game.

You boot up a retro classic, Desert Bluebird Simulator. You gave Marie a copy for her eighteenth birthday, and she seemed to like it a lot. You’re a good auntie.

Your name is Adan, and with your twin sister Eva, you’ve been searching for the Bluebird. It’s the year EC 1013, and you’re in your jeep, searching for supplies.

As you travel through the wasteland of what was once Levianta, you see what appears to be someone else in the distance. She has green hair and is wearing black.

Approach her? Y / N

> Save, then Y

[Game saved.]

You approach her, but once she sees you draw close, she gets scared and runs. Eva remarks that she seems to be mentally unwell, and could be dangerous.

You decide to follow her on your jeep. Seeing you following her, she runs even faster (superhumanly fast, in fact) and presses a lever in the middle of the snow field, disappearing into the ground.

> ==>

You and Eva park your jeep and press the lever as well. Day turns into night, and you find yourself in some sort of… laboratory.

“Why did you follow me,” the woman asks, breathless. She holds the two of you at gunpoint.

What do you say?

> "I wanted to know who are you-"

“My name isn’t important. What’s important is my survival.”

“What are you talking about?” Eva cuts in.

“The two of you must be in cahoots. You and ‘him’. You’re both ‘Punishments’,” the woman replies.

> Check inventory.

All you have are:

Canned goods (good for 3 weeks)  
A half-empty thermos  
Rope (2 meters)  
Pieces of wood  
A Swiss army knife

> Explain that you aren’t a punishment.

“Look, we’re not… What you say we are,” you begin to explain. “We’re just… normal kids.”

“Yeah,” Eva confirms.

“I don’t believe you,” the woman answers. She shoots her gun at you.

It doesn’t have any bullets.

“No! No no no!! You stupid device, work!!!!”

> Freak out and scream.

You and Eva do your best to act all scared. The woman freaks out as well and presses a star, which seems to actually be a small, glowing button, and disappears further into the lab.

> ==>

When you confirm that she’s not into the adjacent room, you and Eva cautiously enter.

It’s chock-full of supplies! Food, clothing, tools… everything! And it’s not crude, it’s actually pretty well-made! Almost as if it was from some past, magically-advanced civilization or something.

> Save

[Game saved.]

> ==>

It takes some tinkering, but you and Eva figure out how to heat some food using the laboratory’s appliances, and have a hearty meal. You also take out some pipes from the walls as makeshift weapons.

You now have:

Canned food (good for 6 weeks)  
A half-empty thermos  
Rope (2 meters)  
Pieces of wood  
A Swiss army knife  
2 large pipes  
5 lab coats

Venture further into the laboratory? Y / N

> Y

You venture further inside. You see several empty pods, oozing with liquid. They’re large enough to fit someone inside, but obviously you’re not going to enter one.

> ==>

You exit the room with the pods and find a long, dark tunnel. There seems to be some faint light at the end, so you follow it. The tunnel slopes downward; you must be going deeper and deeper underground.

> ==>

After around half an hour of walking, you find yourself in some great cave. Wreckage surrounds you; it appears to be some sort of junkyard.

The woman from before spots you, and keeps on running.

> Examine surroundings.

It’s a gigantic underground chamber, chock-full of bits of metal, circuitry, and machinery. In the distance, you see a white trapdoor, like the ones on submarines.

Enter the trap door, or pursue the green-haired woman?

> Enter trap door

You and Eva climb down and find yourselves in an impeccable white ship. It’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen before.

A futuristic-looking door opens, and an old lady steps out.

“Hello, dearies.”

> ==>

“Who are you?” Eva asks.

“Why, my name’s Luna. Luna Hazuki. May I know yours?”

“…My name’s Adan, and this is Eva,” you explain.

“I see. And may I know why’re on my ship? Not that I mind having visitors.”

“Oh, we sort of just… It’s a long story.”

“Well, I’m sure we can discuss it over some tea.”

She beckons you further down the hall, into a normal-looking kitchen. She takes out a teapot and some teacups, and pours you and Eva some tea.

“I’m terribly lonely down here. No one ever visits.”

>"How you ended up here?"

“How did you end up here?” you ask.

“Well, this is my ship. My crew all left, so I thought I’d stay behind and look after it.”

Eva looks as if she wants to ask more questions, but the two of you realize that Luna’s being vague on purpose. You decide not to press further.

“Anywho, let’s get to business, shall we?”

“What do you mean?”

“The world’s been destroyed, turned into a sandy wasteland. Thanks to your mother, the effects of ‘Punishment’ were lessened, preventing the world from merging with the Hellish Yard,” Luna explains.

“Now, you want to rebuild humanity, correct? To do so, you’d need some powerful magic. You must seek out the bluebird of the gods, the Master of the Court.”

As Luna says this, she takes out a small monitor with an antennae. The screen reads, “Now Tracking: Held Yggdra”.

> ==>

You and Eva finish your tea, converse with Luna for a little longer, and then exit the ship.

The green-haired woman is nowhere to be seen, so you go back up the tunnel into the laboratory, then press the lever from before to go back up to the surface.

Packing your jeep full of hope, you set out to find the Bluebird.

> Fast forward.  
You basically go and track the Bluebird down, Eva dies from the radiation poisoning, and you wish her back to life at the cost of the Bluebird flying off again. We did all that stuff already.

You and Eva, having run out of fuel, walk all the way down to the coast, deciding to rebuild humanity by your own hands.

Right before she died, your mother, Irina, had taught you something important, although you’re not sure how to go about it.

A powerful spell called a “re_birthday”.

> ==>

Luna suddenly appears next to you, holding a small, black box.

“You’ve passed the test, dearies. You chose your sister over the world.”

“I don’t understand,” Eva says.

“You don’t need to grasp the magnitude of this entire situation. All that matters now is that you’re together, and that you’re pure of heart: fit to be gods of the new world.”

She presses a golden key into Eva’s hands. Eva looks at you hesitantly.

“Well, I suppose it’s time,” you say.

“I suppose it is.”

You join grasp the key together, and insert it into the black box.

Everything dyes white.

TRUE END: A HEAVENLY ENDING

>Reload previous save.

You find yourself once again knee-deep in supplies! You and Eva raid the laboratory for all sorts of stuff, as much as your jeep can carry.

> ==>

It takes some tinkering, but you and Eva figure out how to heat some food using the laboratory’s appliances, and have a hearty meal. You also take out some pipes from the walls as makeshift weapons.

You now have:

Canned food (good for 6 weeks)  
A half-empty thermos  
Rope (2 meters)  
Pieces of wood  
A Swiss army knife  
2 large pipes  
5 lab coats  
Venture further into the laboratory? Y / N

> N

You decide not to pursue the green-haired woman, who’s escaped into the deeper parts of the laboratory. You already have a lot of stuff!

While on your way back to Elphegort, you pass by an abandoned factory. You ignore it at first, until… you hear something stirring inside. You also hear a couple of voices.

Investigate? Y / N

>Y

You investigate the factory, which appears to be labeled “C Factory”. Inside is an empty assembly line, as well as… a mound of spare mannequin parts? Arms, legs, torsos… and blonde wigs.

This is all very disturbing.

> ==>

A door opens. A girl resembling Eva walks out, spots you, and approaches cautiously.

“…What are you doing here?” she asks.

“Ah, apologies for trespassing. We thought this place was empty. We’re travelers; I’m Adan, and this is my sister Eva.”

The girl draws closer. She and Eva are identical, although she doesn’t appear to be human. Her skin has a metallic shine, like the mannequin parts in the mound.

“Hmm… are you also from here?” she asks Eva.

“Umm… no. We’re from Elphegort,“ Eva replies.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m BMD2.”

“Nice to meet you, BMD2,” you say, trying to sound casual.

> ==>

BMD2 asks you to wait, and goes into the room she came from. She comes out of it soon after with another girl, also resembling Eva. However, the girl has spikier hair and is wearing an eyepatch.

“BNC1, this is Adan and Eva,” BMD2 says.

“I see. Nice to meet you two. You’re probably really confused about all this, so let’s go into the manager’s office and sit down so I can explain.”

> Follow her into the office.

The four of you go into the office, which has a desk and several chairs.

BNC1 begins to explain: she and BMD2 were meant to be mass-produced toys, life-sized dolls that were exceedingly realistic as well as quite expensive. They were originally meant to have a simple AI for processing verbal commands, but BNC1 and BMD2 came out a bit too smart and gained sentience.

Having been dumped in the garbage, they escaped into the outside world 14 years ago, when they heard what appeared to be an earthquake. When they looked around, everything and everyone having disappeared.

You, in turn, explain to them that that “earthquake” was Punishment, a bomb developed by the dictator of Elphegort, Führer Nemesis Sudou, as part of the Great War. She also aimed it at her own country, but thankfully your mother Irina sacrificed her life for you and Eva to survive.

The four of you decide that it’s good to team up and pool resources. The androids are also good at operating mechanical stuff.

You have a weird gut feeling telling you to take the elevator.

> ==>  
The four of you take the elevator down, past the garbage treatment facility on the 43rd basement floor. Once you reach 62B, the elevator stops - it’s the lowermost floor.

The elevator door opens, and you find yourselves exiting into a tunnel; it seems to be made of the same metal you saw from the underground laboratory earlier.

The four of you enter the tunnel. BMD2 turns on her flashlight function, and her eyes light up to show the way.

> ==>

You find yourselves in a gigantic underground chamber, filled with all sorts of abandoned machinery.

“Hey! We can use this!!” BMD2 says as she runs over to what appears to be a black box with gears.

There are numerous black boxes, each with their own label. Which one do you pick up?

> Type E  
> Type L  
> Type B  
> Type H

> Type L

You check out the Black Box Type L.

It reads on the screen: DNA scan required.

> Adan: Press your hand on the screen.

The screen lights up and turns blue.

Welcome, user Behemo.

Please select a function:

> Soul scan  
> Soul transfer

> Soul scan and Soul transfer

You select both options, in that order.

Scanning: Irregular soul detected. Caution advised.

Select a valid body to transfer into.

The device appears to be wanting to transfer your soul into something. This is… most unusual.

> Use your brain Adan.

The screen shows three possible bodies, all identical: Eva’s, and the two androids’.

…Wait. You scroll, and there’s a fourth one.

Some sort of bird?

> Select the bird.

A bird looking like the one on the screen suddenly flies up to you and perches on your shoulder.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Ah, hello Mr. Bird.”

“Hello. You may call me the Master of the Court.”

Master of the Court… Just like your mother. But, it can’t be her.

> ==>

BMD2 runs to you.

“Oh my gosh, what a cute bluebird!! Guys, come here!”

Soon enough, the other two run over as well.

“I see you have company,” the Bluebird says. “Well, since you found me, I suppose I’ll have to grant you a wish. Now, Irregular– what is your wish?”

> "restart?"

“I’d like… to start over again.”

“I see. I shall grant your wish,” the Bluebird says.

The Bluebird starts glowing. Everything is dyed white.

> ==>

Your name is Adan– no, not anymore. Your name is Tyltyl Lucif, and with your twin sister Mytyl, you’re currently being raised by your father Vey.

“You two… will have a bright future. I foresee our descendants founding a great country - the Lucif name will not go to shame–!”

The two of you are literal babies, so you can’t understand a word he’s saying. You do note, however, that he has a lot of conviction.

NEUTRAL END: BACK IN THE LOOP

 


	21. From Bad to Worse

> ==>

You hear an explosion. It’s a pretty loud one, and it sounds like it came from the chemistry lab.

You rush over, wait for the smoke to clear, and find… Oh God.

It’s all the interns, sprawled on the floor. Michaela, Gumillia, Phaser, Eater… Dear God, no. No, you worked so hard to survive.

Held rushes over, and shouts at you to call over Levia.

You and Levia return to the scene with a Black Box Type R. Levia activates it, and it sucks all the interns’ spirit data inside. That should keep them safe until Behemo makes new bodies for them.

> ==>

“Wait,” you say amidst all the chaos. You see a pair of legs trying to get into the ventilation.

Thinking quickly, you throw a pair of sewing scissors at the legs (you always keep some for emergencies – you were a tailor in your youth, and they make surprisingly good weapons).

“Oww!!!”

The legs fall out of the ventilation duct, and out falls… Seth Twiright?

“Seth-chan!! I thought you were dead!!!” Vlad shouts.

“Ah… Hi, folks…”

Seth appears to have caused the explosion. What do you do?

> You try to help Seth's leg.

Oh yeah, you’re about to “help” his leg, alright!

You liked Michaela. They were pretty cool. Phaser was practically a son to you. Gumillia was alright, but you feel bad about her dying as well. Payback time.

> ==>

Before anyone can stop you, you’re beating Seth up.

“Rahab, please! Enough violence!” Held shouts.

“NO!!”

You continue beating Seth up.

> ==>

Once you’re finished, Seth is bruised and bloodied.

He suddenly takes out a small Black Box, activates it, and… dies? What the hell?

> Elsewhere…

A timer ends, and a single human opens his eyes in Lunaca Labora. He’s a special human whose design was slipped into the programming of Black Box Type B.

His name is Seth Twiright.

> Seth: Monologue internally.

It’s all simple, really.

You have had enough. You have had enough of people putting you down, bullying you, hating you, and telling you you’re a horrible person. You’ve had it with them! It’s not your fault you’re like this. It’s all those… thoughts and visions. You get them almost constantly, and no one seems to give you credit for resisting them.

But now, you’ve drawn the line. You’re sick and tired of resisting your urges if people are going to hate you anyway. If you’re life’s a living hell, why not make it fun? People already hate you, so why not make them hate you more? It’s time to pay everyone back for all the suffering they’ve caused you. You will not rest until you’ve put this entire world through hell, and once the earthlings are destroyed, they’ll see who laughs last.

That is to say, you. You’ll be laughing last.

Your name is Seth Twiright, and you are officially an HER.

> Look around

You’re smack dab in the middle of Lunaca Labora, the primary laboratory established by the earthlings. No one knows you’re here, and you basically have to make sure it stays that way.

Perhaps the Climb One could crash?

Anywho, you’ve already done a lot. Thanks to Luna, you’ve been able to hack into the numerous Black Boxes onboard, tampering with both Levia and Behemo’s work and making sure that this new humanity has the chance to develop HER. The more the merrier, you suppose!

> Cackle maniacally.

You do so. Your laughs echo throughout the empty laboratory.

> ==>

You glance at the other Freezis pods. There must be thousands of them, all full of different races and ethnicities. This should be a good starting population for this world.

These other humans should be waking up in a few days’ time.

>Go outside.

You step outside. The wind is howling, and it’s snowing very heavily. You’re in the middle of a wasteland right now.

You laugh, and laugh, and laugh! This is your home now. Once the other humans wake up, you’ll guide them by hand to be even greater than earthlings! These humans will know of magic and gods and demons, and you’ll have quite the time building them up before destroying everything!

Ah, life is good.

> ==>  
You are now Held. It is now a few days later.

“Alright, everyone. I know better than anyone else that dealing with deaths is difficult, but we must be strong. We must be strong for those we have lost. Our interns were dear to us, I’m sure, and we love them very much.”

Levia and Behemo are in attendance. They’re both wearing black. You recall that they were very close to Gumillia and Phaser, respectively.

> Held: Look around.

The main meeting room of the Climb One has been outfitted into a makeshift funeral hall. You’re not much of a believer in higher beings yourself, but you pray that what you have in mind for the crew works.

Not much of the crew is left. There’s you, Luna, Talos, Levia, Behemo, Gilles, Vlad, Marie, Rahab, Salem and Lich.

The Climb One feels so empty.

> ==>

“…Are you sure about this, Held?”

“Yes. I mean, we’re planning to reincarnate as gods of this world anyway, right? I can make our former interns into ‘forest spirits’… and I’ll be the ‘god of the forest’.”

“Alright. I trust you, boss.”

Levia presses the switch of the Black Box Type R, and it opens. The spirit data comes flying out, phasing through the walls of the ship. On an attached screen, you see several animals pop out of nowhere - a bear, a fox, a robin, a chipmunk. They’re… your interns. Your children.

“They won’t remember anything, though.”

“That’s fine. They’ve been through enough. Thank you, Levia.”

‘You’re welcome, you old goat.”

The two of you embrace.

> Ponder about what will happen?

You don’t… you don’t know. You don’t know what you’ll be reincarnating as - hopefully something strong and powerful, so you can protect the forest spirits.

> ==>

The next day.

“We really need to discuss reincarnation,” Behemo brings up.

“Yeah, these new humans need guidance. What if they develop HER and everything goes to crap like on Gudnatia?” Rahab says.

“We have to be safe. It appears Seth has tampered with the spirit data. Who knows what could happen,” Levia further explains.

The Barisols all make good points.

“I think it would be prudent to wait, and perhaps run another test for everyone on board. If Seth was able to slip in, he may have infected some of us here.”

“So what are you trying to say, huh?! That we’re not trustworthy?!!” Marie asks.

Lich speaks up.

“…Yes, that appears to be his point, hehehe.”

“Well, I won’t stand for it!” Salem adds.

“Neither will I, desu!” Vlad shouts.

An argument breaks out among the remaining crew.

> ==>  
You are now Luna. Held has run to the door of your private cabin, and is knocking like crazy.

> Luna: Let him in.

“All hell’s broken loose,” Held says. “They tried to kill me. I fear the worst…”

“They’ve been infected by Seth as well?”

“Yes.”

“Oh dear.”

You call Talos inside.

“I have something to ask of you,” you tell him.

> Fast forward.

Talos comes back, having one arm left and bleeding oil.

“I told them what you suggested, and well…”

He gestures at his very obvious damage.

“Well, that’s to be expected. I’m sure they wouldn’t want to die so easily,” you say.

“What do we do now?” Held asks.

“We kill them,” you say calmly. “I can override this ship’s controls through Talos, and cause it to crash. I’ll have the two of you transfer your data off the ship, while I stay behind.”

“No, Luna… Please,” Held begs.

“I’m sorry, dearie. It must be done.”

> ==>

Talos brings over a Black Box Type H - one of your own design. Aside from Type L, it’s the only device on the ship that can turn people into gods. However, unlike Type L, it’s only limited to animal and plant forms rather than humanoid forms.

Talos touches his fingers on the screen, and chooses a bat form. Held decides to choose… a giant tree?

Well, there’s no time. You can hear the others trying to break down your door.

> Luna: Activate.

You send Talos outside, while Held stays inside. Talos promptly explodes once outside the door, holding off the others, while Held’s earthling body slumps.

On a screen showing the Third Period’s forest, you see a bat fluttering alongside a gigantic tree. They’ve reincarnated safely as gods, which to be honest is all that matters.

Now, time to crash this ship.

Luna: crash the ship

You strap yourself in, input the override code Talos gave you, and push the button. The screen reads:

Initiating system override. Welcome, user Luna. Climb One will be reaching its destination in 10… 9… 8…

You hear the door being busted in. Those people– no, those HERs are out to get you. They want to kill you.

> Luna: Say your last words.

You boot up the screen for your final message to the crew.

What words would be correct in this situation? You suppose you don’t have time to ponder that anymore.

You put your mouth to the microphone. You hear the attacks stop - they seem to be listening to you.

“Get rekt, dearies.”

> Close your eyes

Imminent crash detected. 5… 4… 3… 2…

You’ve had a nice life.

ACT 3: END

 


	22. Epilogue

> Epilogue: Start.

  
Your name is Luna Hazuki. You open your eyes, and– you’re alive?

You step out into the corridor. Splayed across the floor are… the bodies of your dear friends.

> ==>

You look onto the screen - it seems that the ship has crashed itself into the Grave Yard.

Checking the ship’s stats, it appears to be completely defunct. However, its resources are enough to keep itself operational for the next one thousand years or so.

You walk to the kitchen, and with shaking hands, make a cup of tea. You then pull up a chair, and sip.

This ship seems so empty now. Perhaps… perhaps it’s time for you to sleep as well. A long sleep– for a millennium, even more so than that.

Yes, sleep. Sleep sounds like just what you need right now. After all that heartache, you just want to dream and dream and dream. You’re an old woman, and it’s time for you to take a nice, long nap.

> ==>

You go back over to your private cabin and put on a mask with wires - this should allow you to watch over the Third Period while still asleep. It’s attached to an akashic recorder, so you’ll basically be dreaming about the entire world.

You are the “moon goddess”, after all.

> Luna: Dream.

You see… Humans. A new humanity, waking up from their Freezis pods. They walk out of their chambers and into the light.

A new hope dawns.

> ==>  
Your name is Seth Twiright. The year is BT 037. You are now one of the top scientists of Levianta - you’re basically in charge around here.

However, you can’t have all this attention and responsibility being pressed onto you all the time. You need a figurehead.

> Seth: Check the Freezis pods.

Another ghoul child emerges, fresh and ready to enter the outside world.

She has green hair. She opens her eyes, blinking at you innocently.

You smile at her.

“Hello, Irina.”

> ==>  
Your name is Behemo Barisol, and you are very frustrated.

The last thing you remember is a crash, and everything turning white - and then, when you came to, you were floating (yes, floating) over your own dead body.

You look around - thanks to your cool artificial eyes (you modded yourself all the way back in Gudnatia) you can see spirit data. You see Levia, Rahab, Marie, everyone else.

“Well, what do we do now?” you ask.

“It appears we have to wait,” Levia responds.

> ==>

Being a bit of spirit data, you decide to mingle with the others for now. You’re trapped on this ship, for who knows how long. You can’t die, but you can’t exactly be alive either.

Wait a second. You remember your secret project! You got drunk with Salem once, and he asked you to make this wicked two-headed dragon as a dare. You apparently said yes.

You stroke your non-existent chin.

“Interesting…”

> Behemo: Brainstorm.

You’re going to be on this ship for a long, loooong time. Might as well get to know everyone! You’re bound to be here for at least a couple of centuries.

“Okay, guys!! Let’s play something to keep our spirits up, hehe. I spy with my little eye…”

Everyone groans.

“Oh, Behemo…” Levia complains. “Never change.”

“Don’t worry, sis! I won’t~”

“Hahaha.”

_**“I’m serious! I’ll never change, and that’s a Behemo Barisol promise!!”** _

EPILOGUE: END

 


End file.
